El señor de la rendición
by Serenity Alexandra
Summary: Vinculados por una hermandad olvidada en el infierno de una prisión Sarracena, Ocho Sangrientos Espadachines caballeros mercenarios a las órdenes de William El Conquistador están decididos a reclamar su legado de la única manera que pueden: Por el derecho a las armas, por el derecho a la victoria, y por el derecho a conquista. (Resumen dentro) Serenity/Endimión
1. resumen

_**Preview**_

Vinculados por una hermandad olvidada en el infierno de una prisión Sarracena, Ocho Sangrientos Espadachines caballeros mercenarios a las órdenes de William El Conquistador están decididos a reclamar su legado de la única manera que pueden: Por el derecho a las armas, por el derecho a la victoria, y por el derecho a conquista.

El año es 1066. William, bastardo duque de Normandía, ha reclamado el trono Inglés por derecho de conquista. Para sofocar los disturbios de Sajonia, William envía a sus caballeros de mayor confianza para asegurar las tierras. Uno de los caballeros es su primo, _sir Endimión de Chiba_, muy conocido por sus hechos sangrientos como la **Espada Negra**...

La audaz y valiente, sajona Serenity de Alethorpe es lo único que queda para proteger a la gente de la casa y sus tierras. Cuando Endimión de Chiba toma Alethorpe, se ofrece para salvar la vida del joven escudero de Serenity a cambio de estar dispuesta a regalarle los encantos de su cuerpo. Prometida a otro, ella le jura que mientras él puede tomar su virginidad, su corazón seguirá siendo de ella. Pero aun cuando sus labios dicen que no, el traidor cuerpo de lady Serenity se despierta al deseo por las atenciones de seducción de este potente invasor.

**_ ¿Puede seguir siendo fiel a su propia gente, o el experto toque de Sir Endimión capturará su reacio corazón tan seguro como las proezas con la espada capturando las tierras de su padre?_**


	2. prólogo

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, yo solo me atribuyo el adaptarla a nuestros personajes favoritos Serenity/Endimión; los cuales (tristemente) tampoco son míos :´( **

**PRÓLOGO**

1059

_**Prisión Jubb, Viseu, Iberia**_

El penetrante olor de orina, el sabor cobrizo de la sangre, y el hedor del terror armonizaban en perfecta comunión con los gemidos quejumbrosos y los gritos estrangulados de la multitud de prisioneros rogando por una muerte misericordiosa. En la celda donde Endimión colgaba de grilletes de hierro, y los clavos que los anclaban estaban profundamente incrustados en la húmeda pared de piedra para asegurarle ahí para siempre, el hedor de la muerte ya había penetrado. Nay, la muerte no era una opción. La venganza le ardía al rojo vivo en el corazón. Ardía igual de caliente en todos y cada uno de los hombres que había en la celda con él. Todos ellos orgullosos guerreros que escupirían en el ojo de Átropos1 mientras ella cortaba la última hebra de la vida. Un gruñido bajo le retumbó en lo profundo de la garganta. Endimión tiró de las cadenas, ignorando el dolor que ese gesto le causó. _¡Por la sangre de Dios! Capturado. Condenado a muerte. _

_Jubb_, el pozo, conocido por su único y último fin a una vida humana. En términos normales era una mazmorra llena de murciélagos. Murciélagos carnívoros, que durante siglos habían crecido para anhelar el sabor de la carne humana. Había oído sus gritos. Los había oído en las horas de vigilia. Les había oído en sus ataques durante el inquieto sueño. La pesada cacofonía de miles de alas, los gorgoteantes gritos de las victimas mientras eran devoradas vivas. Sus pieles rasgadas. Así no debería morir un hombre.

Endimión echó la cabeza atrás contra la húmeda pared. Tenía el largo pelo empapado, enmarañado e infestado de piojos, y le colgaba como un pesado sudario sobre los hombros. Durante cuánto tiempo había estado allí, en ese agujero infernal, no lo sabía. La mayoría de los días, apenas un atisbo de luz solar se filtraba por las grietas de los bloques de piedra más altos. Había perdido la cuenta de la escasa comida consistente en mohoso pan negro y lacias hojas de hortalizas que sabía solo llegaba una vez al día. Cerró los ojos, la aspereza de los parpados raspó contra la sequedad. Balanceándose sobre el pie izquierdo sano, probó el pie derecho, moviéndolo arriba y abajo. El tobillo finalmente había sanado de la herida casi fatal, cortesía de su torturador, Ocba. Si la hoja hubiera ido más lejos, nunca hubiera vuelto a caminar. Todavía podría no volver a hacerlo. Escapar no era más que un sueño. Formó un puño con la mano izquierda. Gruesas cicatrices sustituían las quemaduras que había sufrido para placer de Ocba. Miró a su hombre, Zoiycite. El alto irlandés era difícilmente reconocible bajo la espesa barba lanuda y había perdido más carne que cualquiera de ellos. Y eso era considerable. Zoycite era una bestia de hombre. Un segundo digno en la batalla. Los cansados ojos de Endimión cayeron sobre la demacrada cara de Zoycite, pasando por su cuerpo lleno de barro hasta el muslo derecho. Todavía estaba hinchado, roto en un torno de madera. Una vez más para diversiónde Ocba. Endimión todavía podía oír los gritos de Zoycite en sus sueños. ¿Habría sanado lo suficiente para, si por algún milagro escapaban, poder alguna vez andar de nuevo?

—Endimión —le llamó una voz baja y ronca.

Giró la cabeza, el dolor del cuello por estar colgado suspendido tanto tiempo se le disparó por la espalda hacia las piernas. Endimión apartó el dolor y miró a la derecha. Si pudiera, sonreiría. Malachite. A no más de la longitud de un brazo de él. En la penumbra podía contar las costillas del vikingo.

—Aye, Malachite, os oigo.

—Somos los siguientes, hermano.

Endimión asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la celda que ocupaban con no menos de una veintena de caballeros capturados y un sarraceno tatuado pronto estaría vacía. Cada día el sonido de las celdas vaciándose estaba más cerca. La ira brilló de nuevo. Habían sido traicionados, muchos de ellos. Colocados como confiadas piezas de ajedrez en una guerra donde un día luchabas codo con codo con un caballero y al siguiente te mataba por detrás. Endimión tragó saliva con dificultad, el lento paso por la reseca garganta no era menos doloroso que la tortura que había sufrido. Se estaba muriendo ahora, desde adentro hacia afuera.

—Os juro esto, Malachite: Me llevaré al menos una docena de estos cretenses conmigo antes de que los murciélagos me devoren.

—Aye, y yo también.

Por debajo de las pestañas, si tener fuerza para luchar más, Endimión miró alrededor de la celda, a los hombres; caballeros mercenarios como él que habían sido capturados en una emboscada durante una redada en una apacible aldea de las montañas que envolvían la ciudad sarracena de Viseu. El odio le quemaba tan fieramente en los ojos que él lo sintió en el corazón. Los hombres colgaban de las esposas sobre sus hombros, vestidos solo con taparrabos. El único equilibrio precario que habían encontrado era sobre los dedos de los pies para evitar que se salieran los brazos de las articulaciones. Miró las caras que conoció en la tierra donde había nacido en Normandía. Jedite, un huérfano de la casa de su padre adoptivo; Nephrite, el hijo mayor del conde de Valery; y el viejo amigo de Endimión y compañero desde la juventud, Malachite. A los otros –Nephrite, Zoycite, Haruka, y el escocés, Rubeus– los había conocido aquí, luchando en la tierra de los sarracenos, ahora reunidos en el pozo de la muerte. Todos ellos compartían un denominador común. Todos y cada uno delos golpes. Forzados a empuñar una espada para sobrevivir. Aye, eran caballeros mercenarios que habían prometido fidelidad al rey Fernando I de Castilla y León2. Por un precio. Y todo ellos, al parecer, estaban condenados a una muerte atroz en esa tierra extranjera por ello. Tal era la vida de los de su clase.

—Pueden ser vencidos —dijo una profunda voz con acento extranjero al otro lado de Endimión.

Giró la cabeza para mirar al hombre cuya piel rivalizaba con la más oscura de las noches sin luna. En todos los días que había compartido este pequeño espacio con él, no había pronunciado una sola palabra. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Sabía él, acaso, que su hora estaba cercana? Con las palabras del hombre, la energía, por pequeña que fuera, se elevó de los confines de la húmeda celda.

—¿Por qué nos diríais eso, sarraceno? —Exigió Endimión.

—Soy Manhku. Como vos, no deseo morir.

—Decidnos, sarraceno. ¡Decidnos como librarnos de este castigo! —exigió Nephrite a través de la habitación.

Como convocadas por la conversación, las llaves sonaron fuera de la gruesa puerta de madera. El chirriante sonido de metal contra metal dio paso a los gemidos de las bisagras abriéndose.

El hombre que entró por la puerta, con una antorcha en alto, no era Ocba, su torturador habitual. Este hombre estaba mejor vestido. Sus ropas estaban limpias y eran ricas en seda. Prácticamente hacia cabriolas pasando por el suelo encharcado de orina. Se apretaba un pañuelo carmesí de seda contra la nariz, y Endimión se rió de él cuando el petimetre se vomitó en la mano.

—No sois suficiente hombre para aventuraros aquí, sarraceno —incitó Endimión.

Manhku susurró en un suspiro, y los hombres que le rodeaban guardaron silencio. El recién llegado se limpió las comisuras de la boca, ajeno a las burlas de Endimión. Después de poner la antorcha en el anillo de hierro en la pared, chasqueó los dedos. Detrás de él, Ocba y otro guardia empujaron una carretilla profunda de metal con brasas ardiendo a través de la puerta. Los músculos de Endimión se tensaron. Varias empuñaduras de espada sobresalían de las brasas. Reconoció una como la suya. Después de haberse recompuesto, el hombre se bajó el pañuelo y giró los ojos de color de ébano hacia Endimión.

—Soy Tariq ibn-Ziyad, hijo segundo de Aleyed, Emir de Viseu. He venido ante su solicitud, porque parece que vuestros caballeros cristianos ofrecen su espada al mejor postor, desafiando la superioridad de Jahannam. —Los saltones ojos negros exploraron a muchos de ellos. Los labios púrpura retrocedieron, mostrando unos sorprendentes dientes blancos.

— ¿Así que ahora nos torturareis aún más para que sucumbamos a vuestra hospitalidad? —cargó Malachite.

Tariq sonrió, el gesto nada más que una mirada maliciosa sin escrúpulos.

—Así es —se puso unos pesados guantes de cuero—. Y ya que os negáis a someteros a Alá, el único dios verdadero, para salvaros, estaréis dispuestos a llevar la marca de uno que vive y muere por la espada. — Sacó la espada de Endimión de las brasas. Brillaba con el naranja fundido. La blandió por el aire. El anguloso rostro afilado se iluminó de alegría cuando elevó los ojos hacia los de Endimión—. Un arma más que digna, ¿no diríais eso, kafir3 ?

Ocba, asistido por el otro guardia, agarró las piernas de Endimión y le tensó el cuerpo. Endimión se afianzó contra el muro de piedra, siendo completamente consciente de la intención del sarraceno.

Tariq dio un paso más cerca de Endimión, balanceando la punta de la espada bajo su nariz. El calor del arma le quemó la piel.

—Ahora, ¡preparaos para llevarla por toda la eternidad! —Tariq presiono la espada, orientándola hacia abajo, con la guardia cruzada de la empuñadura justo debajo del cuello, el largo completo de la espada sobre el pecho de Endimión—. ¡En el nombre de Alá! Os marco como el mercenario que sois. ¡Llevad el signo de la espada sangrienta hasta el Jahanam4.

Endimión rugió su grito de batalla, el inescrutable dolor y el olor nauseabundo de la carne quemada le empujaron al borde de la cordura. La negrura le cubrió los ojos, de intenso que fue el dolor. En la agonía se retorció bajo la espada y pateó a ambos guardias, la velocidad le dejó las piernas libres durante un momento. La espada cayó del pecho. Endimión abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de una sonrisa cuando vio a Tariq con sus ropajes de seda, con el culo y las manos firmemente plantados en el fango resbaladizo del suelo. El pequeño triunfo de Endimión tuvo una corta vida. Con el aliento y la fuerza expulsados, el cuerpo se le desplomó. Cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en la vida, dio la bienvenida a la paz de la muerte que su tumultuosa vida nunca le había otorgado. La última cosa que sintió fueron los roncos gritos de Malachite a su lado y el olor de más carne chamuscada, después oscuridad.

A la derecha el gigante de ébano. Desde donde Endimión yacía, vio a los otros hombres, encadenados, y tirados sobre sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos. La siguiente vez que los abrió, fue recibido por una profunda oscuridad.

—¿Malachite? —susurró a través de los labios agrietados, con la garganta en carne viva por los gritos.

—Estoy aquí —la voz de su amigo apenas era audible.

Endimión apretó los puños. Se detuvo cuando sintió un agudo pinchazo en la mano derecha. ¿Qué era eso? Con cuidado de no perderlo, tanteó la pieza de hierro liso de la longitud del dedo más largo. ¿Un clavo? ¿Uno que pudiera usar para abrir la cerradura de los grilletes? El corazón le retumbó en el pecho. ¿Le había proporcionado el ángel una salida? El sonido de metal contra metal frenó la euforia por el descubrimiento. Endimión cerró la mano sobre el clavo y relajó la espalda en el suelo. La luz se filtró en la celda, creando sombras extrañas alrededor.

Duras palabras extranjeras fueron pronunciadas. Una suave voz femenina respondió, el acero recubría sus palabras. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Su ángel de misericordia había regresado. Como había hecho antes, le aplicó el bálsamo sobre el pecho, sus suaves manos se movían rápidamente sobre el cuerpo. Cuando la miró, ella bajó los parpados. Endimión alargó una mano hacia su cara, y ella se retiró, con una mirada asolada en los ojos marrones.

Rápidamente se trasladó de él a Mala chite y alrededor de la habitación, atendiendo a cada hombre hasta que llegó al corpulento gigante que estaba a su lado. Manchú murmuró algo en su lengua nativa. La mujer siseó entre dientes. Se apartó de él e hizo algo que asombró a Endimión. Hizo la señal de la cruz varias veces antes de ponerse de pie. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Tarik entró, con los ojos brillantes de furia. Agarró a la mujer. Ella gritó y le pateó. En un gesto desafiante, ella se arrancó el velo de la cara. A Endimión sele encendió la ira ante la visión. El profundo color miel de su piel estaba fundido con brillantes cicatrices cruzadas de color rojo que la estropeaban la parte inferior de la cara.

—¡No miréis su cara, kafirs! —gritó Tariq.

La mujer permaneció desafiante delante del sarraceno. Con un brutal golpe en la cara, Tariq la tiró al suelo. Cayó a los pies de Malachite. Cuando Tariq se agachó para agarrarla, Malachite la apartó de su camino y miró hacia el sarraceno.—¡Dejadla!—¡Os atrevisteis a mirarla! —rugió Tariq.

—Trabajáis vuestra tortura bien, sarraceno. ¿Solo podéis triunfar sobre caballeros encadenados y mujeres desamparadas? —cuestionó Malachite.

Tariq se sacó la cimitarra del cinturón.—Ahora sentiréis el precio que debéis pagar por atreveros a mirarla, kafir . —En un movimiento tan rápido y agresivo que los cogió a todos con la guardia baja, Tariq acuchillo el ojo derecho de Malachite. Éste gritó de dolor.

Volvió la cabeza apartándola de la hoja mientras la sangre corría desde la cuenca del ojo. Tariq movió la cimitarra para acabar con el ojo izquierdo. La ira infundió a Endimión. Rugió su poderoso grito de batalla y se retorció en las cadenas. Las largas piernas golpearon, desestabilizando al sarraceno de sus pies. El arma cayó de su mano, aterrizando cerca de Manhku, que la cogió. Tan ágil como un tigre, Tariq se volvió con una daga corta en la mano y se lanzó hacia Endimión. Se detuvo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos en pleno vuelo, un bajo sonido gorgoteante seguido de un lento silbido de aire salieron de su pecho. Tariq miró hacia abajo y agarró la empuñadura de la espada, enterrada en su pecho. Miró de ahí a Manhku, después a Endimión, en un atónito silencio. La mujer la sacó de un tirón de su cuerpo y le empujó poniéndolo de rodillas.

—¡Cuidado, hermano! El vidente os previno de la llegada de la Espada de Sangre. Sois un tonto por dudar de ella. Se volvió hacia Endimión, después hacia cada hombre de la habitación.

—Sed conscientes de vuestro destino, caballeros bastardos. Jurad lealtad al otro ahora, para aquellos que sobreviváis en esta tierra de sarracenos a aventuraros más allá de las grandes montañas de la Galia solo tendréis al otro. Demasiadas intrigas os esperan en vuestro futuro a través del agua. Se agachó y cogió el puñal de las manos de su hermano. En un movimiento tan rápido que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, le hizo un pequeño corte en la barbilla a Endimión. Repitió ese movimiento en cada hombre. Se colocó en el centro de la habitación, y con ambas manos levantó la daga hacia el cielo.

La sangre de los caballeros se mezcló en la hoja, después se deslizó por su brazo.—¡Lleváis la marca de la espada en vuestro pecho, vuestras sangres mezcladas aquí en esta hoja, vinculándoos como caballeros de la Espada de Sangre hasta el fin de los tiempos, y con ella el legado comienza!

Cerró los ojos y canturreó unas palabras ininteligibles. El cuerpo se la tensó. Cuando abrió los ojos, una mirada lejana los nublaba.

—Tened cuidado con vuestra semilla, caballeros de la Espada de Sangre. Es potente pero solo crecerá en la fértil tierra de una mujer destinada a llevar a vuestros primogénitos —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo—. Pero ese vientre no vendrá de buen grado, y el precio por ello podría ser alto —levantó la daga más en el aire—. ¡Para reclamarlo, deberéis derramarla sangre de sus parientes!

* * *

**1** En la mitología griega Átropos, era la mayor de las tres Moiras, quienelegía el mecanismode la muerte y terminaba con la vida de cada mortal cortando su hebra con sus «aborreciblestijeras». Trabajaba junto con Cloto, quien hilaba la hebra, y Láquesis, quien medía sulongitud. Las tres eran hijas de Zeus y Temis, diosa del orden, o de Nix, la de la noche.

**2** Fernando I el Magno (1016-1065), rey de Castilla (1035-1065) y de León (1037-1065). Erael segundo hijo de Sancho III de Navarra y doña Mayor de Castilla.

**3** Kafir es una palabra árabe que significa "que rechaza". En el sentido de la doctrinaislámica, el término se refiere a una persona que no reconoce a Alá, o la profecía deMahoma. En términos culturales, es visto como un término despectivo se utiliza paradescribir un incrédulo, los no musulmanes, apóstata del Islam, e incluso entre losmusulmanes de diferentes sectas. Por lo general se traduce como "infiel" o "no creyente".

**4** Jahanam, en árabe: es el equivalente islámico del infierno

Besos muñecas, tratare de actualizar pronto y recuerden dejar un lindo **_review_**! :D

**(La historia pertenece a Karin Tabke) **


	3. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece(ni la historia ni los personajes), la historia puede ser un poco gráfica en tooooodos los sentidos, así que sensibles abstenerse o leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ok? bien, una vez aclarado, disfruten! :D **

* * *

**20 de noviembre de 1066**

_**Alethorpe, Inglaterra**_

¡Se aproximan jinetes! —alertó Bertram, el vigía de la torre.

Serenity se detuvo justo fuera de la pequeña capilla adjunta al magnifico castillo de piedra que era Rossmoor. La sangre se la aceleró. ¡Padre! ¡Sammy! Se recogió las faldas y corrió a través del patio hacia la muralla exterior, los escarpines apenas tocaban el suelo de piedra.

¡Caballeros armados! —dijo el vigía, con la voz estrangulada.

A Serenity se le heló la sangre. Tan rápidamente como el entusiasmo la había inundado, desapareció, dando paso al temor. Un grito se le atoró en la garganta, ahogándola como si fuera un trozo de carne rancia. Derrapó al detenerse, giró sobre los talones y corrió lo más rápido posible de regreso a Rossmoor. ¡Los asaltantes habían regresado! Madre Santa. Cada día se volvían más osados. ¿No habían saqueado y robado lo suficiente a las gentiles almas de Alethorpe?.

—¡A las armas! ¡A las armas! —gritó Serenity al vigía. No tenía ni idea del porqué exigía tal acción. No había más que un puñado de campesino sin experiencia para responder a la llamada. Pero no importaba. El espíritu guerrero ardía en ella.

—¡Jesús! ¡Es la Espada Negra! —gritó Bertram cuando identificó al líder del escuadrón de la muerte más notorio de William5, Les morts6.

El gritó que tenía alojado en la garganta por fin escapó. Cuando abrió la enorme puerta, Serenity chocó con Russell, el escudero de su padre, que insistió en quedarse en Rossmoor para proteger a su hija y su hogar.

—Russell, ¡es la Espada Negra! Reunid a todos los sirvientes. ¡Convocad a los aldeanos! —corrió por delante de él, subiendo la torre paras alir a la muralla. Se atrevió a mirar el horizonte. La vista que la saludó la aterrorizaba hasta el entumecimiento. Cerca de media docena de caballeros con armaduras completamente negras sobre caballos de guerra igualmente negros, con sus enormes cuerpos peludos con tanta armadura como sus amos, galopaban sobre la última loma antes de llegar a la aldea. Largas capas negras forradas de carmesí ondeaban sobre los hombros como las alas de ángeles caídos. Los habitantes de la villa gritaban, aterrorizados ante la nueva amenaza. Estos no eran los asaltantes encapuchados que merodeaban en el bosque para atacar a inocentes mujeres, niños y ancianos. Nay, esta amenaza que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia su hogar era la muerte acaballo. Serenity sabía y con una estremecedora certeza, que una vez que traspasaran la aldea y luego el señorío, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

El estandarte de William duque de Normandía, dos leones dorados sobre un campo rojo, aleteaba vigorosamente en el frío aire de la mañana, pero lo más terrorífico era el estandarte de _les morts_. Ondeaba con arrogancia al final de cada lanza. Un pendón ardiente con un fondo negro donde una espada ensangrentada se hundía atravesando una calavera sonriente. Muerte.

—¡Haced sonar el cuerno para que los aldeanos busquen refugio en el bosque! ¡Preparaos para la batalla!

Serenity se giró, y se precipitó por el hueco de la escalera hacia el patio, y apurando a los asustados aldeanos hacia el salón.

Varios de los sirvientes aparecieron desde la cocina y otros de las cámaras superiores. Bertram se apresuró desde la torre, espada en mano; Russell iba detrás de él. Con la ayuda de Thomas, el mozo de cuadra; echó la gruesa y pesada traba de la puerta sobre los soportes metálicos, luego aseguró los postes contra ésta.

¡Cerrad todas las saeteras y ventanas! ¡Vigilad las puertas exteriores! Avivad los fuegos para que no puedan penetrar desde arriba. Traed los cuchillos de las cocinas.

— ¿Qué hay de las letrinas? —preguntó Luna, retorciéndose las manos.

—Hay pinchos. Pueden intentarlo, pero se harán pedazos. —Serenity sonrió brevemente al imaginarse a los caballeros de William atrapados en las púas diseñadas específicamente para alejar a cualquier que pensara que era una buena idea subir furtivamente por el pozo negro. Una vez que las órdenes habían sido acatadas y la gente reagrupada en el salón, Serenity respiró profundo. Por ahora, estaban a salvo.

¿Milady? —llamó Russell a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada hacia los claros ojos azules del chico próximo a la virilidad. Le sonrió y le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el antebrazo.

—El cerrojo aguantará. Nuestros muros no pueden ser escalados. Tenemos bastantes provisiones para subsistir hasta bien entrado año nuevo. Para entonces mi padre y hermano habrán regresado —el muchacho le ofreció una mirada de incredulidad. La ira estalló, pero la contuvo—:Creedlo, Russell.

Serenity se volvió y corrió hacia la amplia escalera de piedra que conducía a las recamaras de la segunda planta del castillo. Se giró y habló a su gente. Como había hecho cuando el primer ataque se produjo hacía casi dos semanas, los tranquilizó con su propia presencia calmada. Cuando se disponía a abrir la boca, desde la torre el vigía exclamó:

¡Han escalado el muro del patio! El pánico estalló alrededor de ella.—¡Oídme! —proclamó—. ¡Escuchadme, ahora! —El bullicio disminuyó un poco, pero todavía necesitaba elevar la voz—. Estamos bien preparados. ¡Las puertas resistirán!

—Pero, milady, no tenemos arqueros, ni lanceros. ¡Ningún soldado para protegernos!

—Aye —asintió Serenity—. Y no los necesitamos —señaló las gruesas puertas dobles talladas que franqueaban la entrada impenetrable a Rossmoor. En comparación con la riqueza interior del salón, el grueso roble inglés parecía demasiado rústico. Pero las puertas cumplías con su objetivo. Habían sido diseñadas para impedir la entrada hasta del perseguidor más ferviente —. Rossmoor ha resistido los ataques más vigorosos. Aguantaremos hasta que vuelvan mi padre y mi hermano.

Los muros no eran accesibles, salvo por la torre, pero la puerta en la parte superior y la entrada al salón eran tan sólidas como las puertas delanteras. Y, estaba segura, el enemigo nunca encontraría el pasaje secreto que solo conocían ella, su padre y su hermano. Por ahora estaban a salvo. El duro golpe de un puño aporreó la puerta.

Soy Endimión Chiba. Vengo en nombre de William duque de Normandía. Abrid estás puertas —las palabras francesas sonaron claramente y aunque los aldeanos no las entendieron, el tono era indiscutible .Bertram se precipitó desde la torre, con el rostro rojo, los claros ojos acuosos enormemente abiertos y aterrorizados.

He atrancado la puerta. Si escalan el muro, no encontraran un modo de penetrar.

—Abrid está puerta, o aténganse a las consecuencias —tronó la voz de Chiba a través de la madera.

Serenity se movió entre la multitud hacia la puerta de la torre.

¡Nay, milady! —gritó Russell, sujetándola por detrás—. Es una locura. ¡Seguramente os abatirán con una flecha!

Le quitó la mano del hombro.

—Dejadme en paz, Russell. Son caballeros, no arqueros.

Alzó el pesado cerrojo del soporte y se apresuró por el retorcido y estrecho pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta del mismo grosor que la de la torre de vigilancia. Levantó la traba y abrió la pesada puerta. El aire helado de noviembre se arremolinó furiosamente alrededor de los tobillos, deslizándola hacia arriba las faldas. La rechinaron los dientes por ello. Serenity dudo antes de pisar el adarve. ¿Y si Russell tenía razón? ¿Moriría a manos de un arquero normando? Pasándose las manos arriba y abajo por los brazos para calentarse, enderezó la columna vertebral y bajó los brazos. Tomando una profunda inspiración, se acercó al borde del parapeto de piedra.

Colocando las manos sobre la fría piedra, Serenity miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a cada uno de los caballeros negros salvo al líder, con los arcos y las flechas preparadas, apuntando directamente hacia ella. Contuvo el grito en la garganta. No mostraría temor.

¿Mataríais a una mujer desarmada? —se burló del que suponía era Endimión Chiba.

Estaba sentado con arrogancia a horcajadas sobre un enorme caballo negro cubierto con una armadura de cuero negro llena de púas. Mientras, con la mirada nerviosa estimaba la gran cantidad de ellos, la sangre se la congeló en las venas. Cada corcel de guerra estaba igualmente equipado. Parecían los caballos del diablo.

—Soy Serenity de Alethorpe. ¿Qué asunto os trae ante mí?

—Abrid las puertas para que podamos hablar —dijo el caballero al frente.

Serenity se rió, el viento se llevó el enigmático sonido.

—¿Acaso me tomáis por tonta? Decid lo que tengáis que decir desde el caballo.

Como uno, los caballeros tensaron los arcos. El miedo la paralizaba las extremidades. No sintió el fuerte golpe del viento contra la cara o la manera en que éste le arrancó el velo y la soltaba el cabello. Se quedó de pie como una estatua de mármol. Rígida e inflexible. No mostraría temor. No se daría la vuelta y correría. Nunca cedería ante este caballero negro.

—En el nombre del duque William, reclamo este castillo y sus tierras. Ahora, ¡dejadnos entrar!

Las palabras cortaron a través de su determinación. El temor se transformó rápidamente en furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a exigir tal cosa? Era su hogar y el de sus antepasados. ¡Nunca lo entregaría de buen grado a ningún hombre, mucho menos a un bastardo normando!

Serenity se asomó más por el borde del parapeto.

—Reclamo este castillo y las tierras circundantes, en nombre de mi padre, Kenji Lord de Alethorpe, Wilshire, y Dunleavy. ¡No tenéis ningún derecho aquí! ¡Marchaos!

—Harold7 está muerto, milady. Inglaterra pertenece a William. Permitidnos la entrada —si bien la voz tenía una nota de desprecio, una advertencia velada le daba credibilidad.

Serenity estudió al caballero. Desde la posición en que se encontraba, sólo podía verle la mitad inferior del rostro. Los labios crueles estaban acunados por el corte severo de la barbilla. Desvió la mirada hacia el resto. Unos siete caballeros y una veintena de soldados a pie se extendían detrás de ellos. ¿Vendrían más? No tenía importancia. El mismo William podría llegar al umbral y no cedería.

—¡Nay! Mi padre y hermano regresaran. No dejaré que se encuentren con su hogar en manos de extranjeros. Hay otros feudos que podréis tomar. ¡Dejadnos!

—No os lo diré de nuevo, Lady Serenity—dijo Chiba—. Abrid las puertas, u os encontraréis con menos de lo que os garantizaría en caso de que cedierais.

— ¡Nay! ¡Nunca abriré la puerta a ningún normando!

Serenity se giró y salió precipitadamente del adarve de la torre. Cerró la pesada puerta de roble tras de sí y le puso el cerrojo. Cuando entró en el salón, Russell cerró la segunda puerta y la trabó. Entonces se giró hacia los aterrorizados aldeanos y sirvientes.

—Tened fe. El castillo es fuerte y aguantará cualquier ataque de esos bárbaros.

—¿Mi señora, qué haremos? —lloriqueó Luna.

Serenity dio unas palmaditas en la mano de la sirvienta.

Esperaremos, Luna; a que Lord Kenji y Sir Sammuel regresen. Ellos librarán nuestra tierra de los normandos.

—¿Creéis que esos caballeros están compinchados con los asaltantes?—preguntó Russell.

Serenity lanzó al muchacho una mirada dura y le indicó que se apartara para poder tener unas palabras en privado.

Russell, no habléis de eso delante de los demás. Nuestra gente ya está bastante aterrorizada.

Él asintió y se inclinó.

—Sois sabia más allá de vuestra edad. Lady Serenity. Si fuerais un hombre no tengo la menor duda de que podrías con esos caballeros sin ayuda de nadie.

Serenity tragó con fuerza y pensó que si fuera un hombre, podría estar rígido y congelado, junto a los otros soldados sajones en Senlac Hill.

—Mantened a la gente tranquila, Russell, mientras inspecciono el castillo.

Rápidamente, Serenity dio una vuelta por el gran torreón, asegurándose de que cada entrada al edificio estuviera cerrada firmemente. Rossmoor había sido construido por su bisabuelo Leofric –a quien muchos llamaban Reynard8 por su astucia–, con la expresa intención de aguantar un asedio e impedir que los invasores escalaran los muros. El tejado estaba en un ángulo agudo recubierto con varias capas de hojas de metal fino rematadas con un lecho de paja tratada para evitar la infiltración del fuego.

Cada pocos años, la paja era tratada con una mezcla especial que databa de la época romana, para evitar la propagación del fuego. En caso de un invasor enganchara un garfio, podría subir, pero no podría ir mucho más allá. Cuando Serenity inspeccionaba los almacenes, contó y calculó cuanto tiempo podrían ella y los ocupantes del castillo aguantar. Cuatro meses, al menos. Más tiempo si se racionaban.

Miró la gruesa puerta de roble que conducía al patio de las cocinas. Era tan infranqueable como las entradas principales. El único depredador con la fuerza para penetrar los muros de piedra era la muerte.

Mientras Serenity hacía el camino de regreso al salón, un fuerte golpe retumbó en la puerta de entrada. Que fue rápidamente seguido por otro y luego otro. La cadencia era clara. Dos arietes. Serenity se apresuró hacia las puertas de roble y observó como cada golpe sacudía la madera. Aguantaría. Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Un terrible presentimiento sacudió su resolución. El cuerpo se la estremecía cada vez que se escuchaba el choque de madera contra madera. Los aldeanos gritaban más fuerte con cada golpe, su confianza sacudida más allá de ser subsanada. Habían sufrido tanto. Serenity forzó una sonrisa más para tranquilizarse a sí misma que a su gente.

Los normandos aprenderían muy pronto que era inútil un ataque bajo la fuerza de las puertas. Si los goznes no se sustentaban, las abrazaderas enterradas profundamente en la gruesa y robusta piedra eran más que suficientes para mantener las puertas en su sitio. Eso le proporcionaría el placer de frustrar a un enemigo tan astuto. Pero ella era más astuta.

La sonrisa murió cuando el olor acre del humo le asaltó la nariz. Echó un vistazo a la crepitante chimenea y vio como columnas de humo gris revocaba hacia el salón.

—¡Han bloqueado la chimenea! ¡Apagad el fuego!

Vertieron varios calderos de agua sobre las brasas de cada chimenea. Un humo acre y espeso ondeó por el salón, introduciéndose profunda mente en el pecho de Isabel y provocándola escozor en los ojos. Tosiendo fuertemente, se cubrió con la túnica la nariz y la boca y empujó a todo el mundo hacia la parte frontal del salón donde el aire era más limpio. Cuando el fuego fue finalmente extinguido, parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas. ¡Jesús! ¿Morirían por el humo? Los rítmicos golpes continuaron sobre la puerta.

El pequeño grupo del salón se apiñó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los cuerpos temblorosos, las mujeres gimoteaban.

¿Lady Serenity? —inquirió Russell a su lado.

—Manteneos firmes, Russell —se dirigió hacia la amplia escalera y subió varios pasos. Como uno, la pequeña masa de gente la siguió

—¡Manteneos firmes todos! ¡Manteneos firmes!

—¡Nos van a matar a todos! ¡Nos sacaran los ojos y nos quemaran vivos! —gritó Alan el curtidor. Su esposa, Ann, también gritaba y se tiraba del cabello.

Los afligidos aldeanos gemían al unísono, el miedo a una muerte trágica los hacía inestables. Todos ellos sabían que la invasión delos caballeros mercenarios era inminente. Incluso si conseguían posponerlo, el tiempo en el salón sería un infierno en vida.

Mis hijos descansan en la tierra por culpa de los invasores. No puedo soportar más —gimoteaba Guntha, una aldeana.

Serenity levantó las manos y explicó:

¡Estos caballeros del duque bastardo no son los mismos que sembraron el caos en la aldea! Esos cobardes se mantienen a cubierto, no se atreverían a acercarse tanto —bajó la voz—. Nay, estos caballeros son de una calaña diferente.

¡Aye, esbirros del diablo! ¡Estamos perdidos!

La histeria tensaba el ambiente del salón, tanto, que Serenity podría cortarla con un cuchillo de mesa. La mente la trabajaba buscando un plan alternativo. La negociación con el normando no era una opción. Apenas pusiera un pie en el salón, todos estarían perdidos.

Se necesitaría un ejército para expulsarlos. Diamante Lord de Dunsworth, su prometido, aún no había vuelto de su campaña al lado de Harold. Sin embargo, había oído que seguía vivo. Si hubiera sabido su paradero, le habría escrito para que viniera en su ayuda. El agudo sonido del astillado de la madera se filtró en sus pensamientos, enviándolos y dispersándolos en miles de diferentes direcciones. ¡Jesús! ¡La puerta había cedido!¡No era posible!

Luna gritó a su lado:

—¡Milady! ¡Estamos perdidos!

Serenity buscó a Russel entre los aldeanos aterrorizados. Encontró sus ojos por encima de los hombros encogidos del escudero.

Llevadles a la seguridad de arriba. Poned barricadas en las puertas. No quitéis las trabas hasta que escuchéis mi voz, ¡y sólo mi voz!

Mientras las palabras salían de la boca, una maraña de aldeanos salió en estampida por delante de ella para subir la escalera. Russell los siguió lentamente.

—Milady, ¿y vos?

—Me quedaré aquí, Rusell.

—¿Aquí? ¿Os habéis vuelto…

Serenity le abofeteó. El rostro del muchacho se puso carmesí.

No me cuestionéis, escudero. Tengo una lengua en mi boca y sé bien como manejarla —tragó con fuerza y rezó a la Santa Madre pidiendo ayuda. Por si la necesitaba para hacer frente a esos soldados del infierno.

—Me ocuparé de los aldeanos, milady; y luego estaré a vuestro lado.

Nay —dijo con calma—. Vigiladlos hasta que oigáis mis palabras.

Le empujó escaleras arriba mientras los continuos golpes contra la madera que agrietaban la puerta se hacían más fuertes. Las voces que provenían del otro lado del portón eran claramente audibles. Las palabras francesas no dejaban ninguna duda de que esperaban estar dentro de un momento a otro. La promesa de castigo también era clara.

—Id, Russel. ¡Ahora!

Cuando el muchacho subió las escaleras para meter a los aldeanos en varias cámaras y ponerlos a salvo, Serenity se giró y afrontó la maltrecha puerta.

El portón de roble se sacudió, la sólida madera se agrietó mucho más bajo el impulso violento de otro ataque. Las abrazaderas de las trabas se estremecieron. Como si fuera golpeado por el mismo ariete, el cuerpo se la sacudió violentamente.

Su determinación vaciló durante un breve instante. ¿Había sido una loca por quedarse y defender Rossmoor? ¿Aquí, sola, en el gran salón? ¿Qué pensaba realmente que podría lograr una mujer sola? ¿Valían el edificio de madera y piedra lo que su vida? ¿Las vidas de su gente? Recorrió con la mirada los ricos tapices que colgaban de los altos muros de piedra y el suntuoso mobiliario, luego se detuvo en el salón, sobre la silla de su padre tapizada y de roble tallado colocada en su lugar favorito cerca de la ahora fría chimenea. Se había negado a que la movieran. Estaba como él la había dejado unos meses sonrisa agridulce tiró de los labios.

Kenji. Su padre nunca permitiría que otro hombre se sentara en la silla. Ni siquiera Sammy, que un día sería el legítimo Lord. Si bien el fuego de la vida se había atenuado considerablemente en los ojos de su padre por la muerte de su madre hacia seis años, aún reclamaba su lugar como el Lord y dueño de sus muchas propiedades. Lucharía hasta la muerte por proteger a su familia y su hogar. Y aunque a sus sesenta y nueve años, lucía la gloria sajona de una barba blanca como la nieve, todavía era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. El corazón la latía muy rápido contra el pecho. ¿Su padre habría sucumbido anta la espada normanda? ¿Lo habría hecho Sammuel? Su hermano amante de la diversión, que había crecido lo suficiente para hacerlo, acababa de ser nombrado caballero. Que la había saludado desde el caballo cuando se había marchado, prometiéndola que regresaría al hogar antes de su cumpleaños en noviembre. El primero de noviembre había llegado y se había ido sin ninguna palabra de su padre o su hermano.

¡Milady! —llamó Russell desde la parte superior de la escalera.

Sevolvió para encontrarle pálido y con los ojos desorbitados

— ¡Hay más jinetes en el horizonte !

La esperanza resurgió durante un momento.

¿Es el estandarte de mi padre?

—Nay, más de los caballos negros.

El estómago de Serenity cayó hasta los pies. Rápidamente, se santiguó varias veces.

Id, Russell, mantened a los aldeanos en silencio.

—Pero…

—¡Nay! Tal vez con palabras de paz pueda quitar esta amenaza a nuestro señorío. Ahora id.

Antes de que Serenity saliera al encuentro de la Espada Negra, se acercó hasta la parte de atrás de la silla de su padre y descolgó una espada de la pared. Descansaba allí más como decoración, pero era sólida y digna de un adversario. Necesitó las dos manos para bajar el arma del muro de piedra. Pero una vez que la tuvo en la mano, se desplazó hasta el centro del salón, el único hogar que había conocido. La emoción se apoderó del corazón. No podía imaginar a los extranjeros llamando a ese gran salón hogar. Podrían considerarla loca, pero ¿cómo podía no mantenerse firme y defenderlo? Arrojó la espada delas manos, siendo consciente que no sería eficaz manejando tal arma. En cambio, acarició la empuñadura de piedras preciosas de la daga que colgaba de una cadena del cinturón. Se posicionó. Y esperó. Que vengan.

.

.

.

* * *

**5** William de Inglaterra más conocido como Guillermo el Conquistador, fue duque de Normandía desde 1035, conquistando Inglaterra en 1066.

**6** Les morts : En el original en Frances "Los muertos". (N.T.)

**7** Harold II de Inglaterra, llamado también Harold II o Harold el Sajón (1022-1066), fue el último rey sajón de Inglaterra. Su corto reinado duró menos de 10 meses, desde su coronación el 5 de enerode1066a su muerte en la batalla de Hastingsel14 de octubre del mismo año.

**8** Reynard: Hace referencia al protagonista de Roman de Renart que es un conjunto de poemas en francés datados entre los siglos XII y XIII que parodian la épica y la novela cortés. Están ambientados en una sociedad animal que imita a la humana, y su principal protagonista es Reynard, el zorro.

**_(Espero poder actualizar pronto; besos... AHH! y no olviden dejarme sus hermosos review) :):):) !_**


	4. Chapter 2

**Una vez más, nada es mío y blah, blah, blah... ya saben lo demás ¿no? **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¡Preparaos para entrar! —dijo Endimión a sus hombres—. ¡La madera cede!

Malachite, Zoycite, Nephrite, y Rubeus arrojaron el grueso tronco de roble para el golpe de gracia. Haruka, Stefan, y Jedite blandieron el gemelo. Al unísono, los dos arietes se estrellaron contra la puerta, y la madera cedió, abriéndose con un desagradable chirrido. Endimión hincó las espuelas en Mordred, y se abalanzó ruidosamente a través de los restos destrozados de las defensas sajonas.

Con el escudo levantado y la espada lista para usarse, condujo con las piernas al enorme caballo de guerra en el espacio abierto del salón. Tensó el cuerpo en preparación para un asalto total. En lugar de eso, la escena que le dio la bienvenida le conmocionó.

Una solitaria doncella, la que tan descaradamente le había desafiado desde la torre, de pie en mitad del gran salón. Una espada a los pies, una daga aferrada apretadamente contra el pecho. Inmediatamente pasó los ojos de ella hacia la amplia escalera que conducía a las cámaras de arriba. Sus hombres se desplegaron a pie detrás de él. Endimión azuzó al caballo más allá de la chica y subió por la amplia escalera, los cascos herrados producían un afilado sonido que chasqueaba en la piedra. Se paseó a lo largo del angosto pasillo, seguro de encontrar a los aldeanos al acecho para guerrear en su contra. En cambio, se encontró con el inquietante silencio. Aye, los cobardes se escondían detrás de las puertas cerradas, permitiendo que una mera moza se ocupase de su seguridad. Endimión se burló con desprecio.

Tiró de las riendas, y Mordred dio marcha atrás. Endimión permitió que el negro se moviera a su propio paso por los traicioneros escalones de piedra.

La mujer permaneció en pie, alta y orgullosa, delante de él.

Se detuvo a varios pasos de ella. Si ella se movía, el arnés con púas de la pata de Mordred la fragmentaría por la mitad. La sangre le corrió caliente por las venas, y se le ocurrió que desaprovechar tal belleza sería una tragedia. No era más alta que un muchacho joven. La larga melena dorada colgaba salvajemente alrededor del rostro y de los hombros, llegando hasta la total redondez de las caderas. Los ojos del magnífico cielo azul en un día brillante, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras, lo miraban desafiante. La piel era del color de la crema fresca batida. Las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío del aire y, supuso, por su inoportuna visita. La recorrió bajando la mirada hacia los exuberantes senos alzados por la cólera. Ya los podía sentir hincharse completamente bajo las manos, y el suave empuje delas caderas cuando se reunieran en la pasión. El botín de guerra de ese día era agradable. Disfrutaría de ella mientras aún pudiera. Dado que mañana podía encontrarse cabalgando hacia el horizonte a la llamada de su señor.

Saludó con la cabeza, reconociéndola.

-Inclinaos respetuosamente ante vuestro nuevo señor —le ordenó en francés.

-Nunca me inclinaré ante vos —respondió con vehemencia.

Endimión asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus hombres, quienes flanqueaban las paredes, las espadas listas para usarse. Esperaban sólo su palabra para dirigirse a lo profundo del salón y sacar a la fuerza de su escondite a los sajones.

Lentamente, Endimión desmontó.

El aliento de Serenity se quedó atascado en lo alto de la garganta mientras el mismo diablo caminaba a grandes pasos hacia ella. Todo sonido cesó, el mundo se detuvo completamente. Los oscuros ojos brillaron intensamente detrás del negro yelmo de metal. La rejilla protectora dividía el rostro en dos, haciéndole parecer incluso más amenazador. Una cicatriz en forma de media luna, arruinaba la barbilla. Era enorme. Más grande que cualquier hombre con el que ella se hubiera encontrado en sus casi veintidós años. Los hombros eran tan anchos como la mitad de la anchura de la doble puerta de roble. Las gruesas piernas como alcornoques soportaban un amplio torso que portaba una oscura armadura flexible con capa negra. Ella clavó los ojos en el emblema dibujado en el pecho. La espada negra hundida a través de un cráneo, gotas de sangre carmesí pendían de la punta. El manto no llevaba escudo de armas. El destino de su clase. Los rumores le llamaban sobrino bastardo de la madre de William.

Los franceses lo llamaban _La Lame Noir_, los ingleses la_** Espada Negra**_.

La sangre se la heló, dejándola la piel fría como el hielo. Era cierto. El caballero negro y el escuadrón de la muerte que le seguía eran célebres por su habilidad al matar. Serenity se atrevió a mirar más allá de él a los caballeros igualmente reconocidos, en busca del gigante de ébano que se rumoreaba podía matar a una docena de hombres con un golpe de la espada.

Los labios de la Espada Negra se fruncieron en una mortal sonrisa. Se sintió tan indefensa como un ratón en las mandíbulas de un tranquilo gato. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme, rehusándose a dar marcha atrás.

Firmes palabras para una muchacha tan pequeña —dijo suavemente, el tono de la voz provocaba escalofríos sobre la piel.

-No me subestiméis, normando. Estoy bien instruida en muchas cosas.

El caballero negro avanzó hacia ella, la larga zancada devorando la pequeña distancia. Llevaba la flexible armadura y las armas tan fácilmente como ella llevaba una cesta de flores. Se detuvo a un palmo, alzándose unos buenos dos palmos por encima de ella. Como si fuera tan insignificante como las esteras de junco en el suelo, él empezó a examinar el vacío salón. No le prestó la menor atención a la daga que empuñada en la mano. No tenía más que clavársela para atinar en el negro corazón. Reprimió el impulso. Dirigió la mirada hacia los hombres que él tenía detrás. La violencia se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos como el viento glacial del norte que pasa por los páramos norteños. En caso de que él sucumbiera, habría más para tomar su lugar.

Luchando contra el miedo hacia el legendario caballero que tenía tan cerca, Serenity percibió su olor. Olía a cuero y caballo, a masculino sudor. Pero más sobresaliente era el olor de la matanza. El pecho se la contrajo, cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando al rostro de la muerte. Él y sus hombres llenaron el gran salón de fatalidad, y tan fuerte como Serenity había sido siempre, se sintió pequeña e insignificante en su presencia. Un fuerte temblor la sacudió el cuerpo. Su vida ya no estaba en las manos de Dios sino en las de Satanás.

-Convocad a vuestra gente que se esconden como cobardes, y tendré piedad de ellos.

-No podéis hacerles daño donde están.

-La miró severamente.

-Tal vez, pero puedo dañar a su señora.

Serenity atacó con la daga. Un instante después, cayó con estrépito al suelo. Gritó de dolor, frotándose las manos. El salvaje la agarró por la parte delantera de la túnica. La dio un fuerte tirón hacia él, y el aliento la salió precipitadamente del pecho por el impacto.

Ojalá hubierais tenido más inteligencia, señora. —La dejó caer, y ella se encogió en el duro suelo de piedra. Él hizo un gesto a sus hombres—. Traed el ariete, y sacadlos a la fuerza.

Cuando dos hombres salieron a través del portal abierto y regresaron con una enorme viga, el caballero negro, les dijo:

-Matad a los que se resistan.

Serenity se apresuró a ponerse en pie y se precipitó delante de los hombres a medida que avanzaban hacia la escalera. Extendió los brazos como si pudiera detenerlos.

-¡Nay! ¡Ellos no se merecen vuestra ira!

Los caballeros pasaron junto a ella y subieron por la escalera, remolcando la gran pieza de madera. Las puertas de las cámaras se separarían bajo la fuerza combinada de los hombres y el ariete tan fácilmente como ramitas en la mano. Pronto, el estridente martilleo de golpes enérgicos en las puertas hizo eco a través de la sala. Los gritos de terror de su gente los siguió. Serenity se volvió hacia el caballero que estaba tranquilamente observando cómo sus hombres aterrorizaban a los aldeanos.

Pronto cayó en el salón un caótico orden. Los caballeros asistidos por varios soldados de a pie arrastraban a los aldeanos que se resistían, las mujeres gritaban, los hombres, curiosamente, se quedaron callados.

El sonido del ariete derribando a golpes más puertas atrancadas hizo eco a todo lo largo del salón. Serenity se mantuvo silenciosa y observaba, preparada para brindar apoyo a cualquiera de los aldeanos que miraban como si la espada normanda pudiera encontrar un nido en sus barrigas. Recorrió con la mirada los rostros aterrorizados. Esperaba que con la postura calmada que ofrecía ante los invasores, obtuvieran algo de consuelo. No les haría bien a ninguno de ellos que ella pusiera el grito en el cielo en contra de estos caballeros normandos. Debía ser la calma en esa tormenta y ver dónde se asentaría.

Los ojos de Serenity rastrearon el salón antes de subir por las escaleras. Una cara faltaba entre los aldeanos y criados del castillo. El pelirrojo Russell.

¿Quién se demora, doncella? —la preguntó La Espada Negra desde atrás.

Serenity se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba de pie lo suficientemente cerca de ella que todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano para tocarle el pecho.

Nadie —susurró.

—Si me mentís...

Él dio un paso hacia atrás y se dirigió a las personas reunidas, haciendo una señal a sus hombres para que los agruparan más.

Cuando la aterrada gente estuvo apretadamente junta y sometida, La Lame Noir se volvió a Serenity. La misma torcida sonrisa que le había otorgado hacia un rato regresó.

-Ahora, damisela, os inclinaréis ante mí frente a vuestra gente a fin de que me acepten como su señor.

Serenity se quedó sin aliento por la petición.

-¡Nunca me inclinaré ante un bastardo!

Los hombres del caballero negro boquiabiertos se quedaron pasmados. Como habló en francés al caballero, su pueblo no tuvo conocimiento de lo que dijo. Por lo que estaba agradecida, ya que no sabía lo que exigiría de ella.

El caballero negro echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Con la mano la sujetaba fuertemente del hombro, los dedos incrustados profundamente en la piel.

En perfecto inglés, él dijo:

-De rodillas, doncella. Por cada momento que os neguéis, una cabeza rodará a través de los juncos.

El orgullo emprendió una terrible guerra con el miedo. La Espada Negra levantó una mano, y uno de los caballeros más cercanos a ella agarró a Luna. La sirvienta gritó. Serenity se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que saboreó el cobre de su propia sangre. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Pero no inclinó la cabeza de modo respetuoso. Ella le miró con dureza, con los ojos entornados. Después le escupió.

Los oscuros ojos se sobresaltaron con sorpresa. Y una vez más la aterradora sonrisa le torció los labios.

-Disfrutaré quebrando vuestro espíritu, Lady Serenity.

Él se agachó, y mientras la alzaba, un siseo agudo del aire la agitó el largo cabello, seguido por el grito de guerra de un insensato muchacho. Serenity gritó y dio un paso atrás mientras una flecha golpeó al caballero oscuro en el pecho. Cuando la saeta rebotó y cayó al suelo, la mandíbula se le descolgó.

En el tiempo que la tomó parpadear, los caballeros se adelantaron. El caballero oscuro ladró una orden para detener a sus hombres. El chico era suyo. Los ojos de Endimión nunca se apartaron de Russell, quien estaba desafiante a mitad de camino de la escalera. Serenity sabía que él pagaría con la vida por el ataque. No podía soportar la pérdida. Con fría, dura comprensión, Serenity se colocó directamente frente a la trayectoria del caballero hacia la escalera.

Mientras él alcanzaba el hacha de guerra y la lanzaba a través del salón, Endimión la empujó a un lado. Serenity se quedó paralizada con horror, observando el movimiento del arma cuando la pasó por encima de la cabeza hacia Russell, en lo que pareció a cámara lenta. El muchacho corrió a toda prisa hacia el hueco de la escalera, donde el filo del arma mordió hondo en la nuca de su túnica y se clavó en la viga de madera.

El furioso caballero se precipitó por la escalera, liberando el hacha del madero y levantándola para separar la cabeza de Russell del cuerpo. Serenity se abalanzó subiendo por la escalera, arrojándose a la espalda del chico.

-¡Nay! ¡No le matéis!

El caballero rugió de enojo y la agarró con un puño de la túnica, levantándola los pies a gran altura. Una tormenta dio comienzo en los ángulos afilados del rostro, pero Serenity rehusó acobardarse. Era por ella que Russell se había encargado por sí mismo de defender su honor. Ojo por ojo con el hijo de Satanás, Serenity levantó la barbilla, si bien pendía del agarre como un trapo en la cocina.

Los ojos brillaron resplandecientes antes que se endurecieran otra vez.

-¡No interfiráis, moza!

Ella le pateó en la espinilla.

-No soy una moza. Soy Lady de Rossmoor. Y como tal, tengo derecho a algunas palabras. ¡No dañéis al chico!

La sorpresa chispeó en los ojos.

-Exigís lo que ya no es vuestro. Soy el señor aquí hasta que William ordene lo contrario

-¿Sois tan demoníaco que debéis asesinar niños, así como a sus padres?

El caballero gruñó bajo:

-Le doy muerte a aquellos que me matarían.

-No es más que un chico tratando de proteger a su señora. Disculpad su lealtad hacia mí.

-No perdono a nadie que intente acortar mi tiempo en ésta tierra. Sufrirá el castigo, como los anteriores que lo intentaron y fallaron.

-¡Nay! ¡No podéis! ¡Es asesinato!

-Llamadlo como queráis, moza, pero lo veré hecho.

La soltó, y ella se desplomó en los escalones, golpeándose la espalda duramente contra la pared. El caballero dio un paso junto a ella y se dirigió hacia Russell, quien se había arrastrado hasta la parte superior de la escalera. Podía haberse escapado y esconderse, mientras todavía ella abogaba por su vida con la Espada Negra, pero Russell se mantuvo firme. Serenity trepó por la escalera detrás del caballero y agarró la manga de su cota de malla.

-Os lo ruego, perdonad al chico. ¡Tened piedad de él!

El caballero se volvió bruscamente, y ella se estrelló con fuerza contra sus muslos. Antes de que rebotara, la agarró por la manga y la levantó contra la fría dureza de la malla que le cubría el pecho. Sus miradas se encontraron. La furia pasó al olvido mientras un tormentoso terror la cautivaba. Como si pudiera ver su futuro, Serenity se vio compartiéndolo con este hombre. El cuerpo desnudo, brillándola con el sudor mientras él se empujaba entre los muslos. El cuerpo se la quedó inmóvil. Pues sería el precio que exigiría por la vida del chico. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo tan cierto como que era Lady Serenity, hija de Lord Kenji y Lady Ikuko, que ese hombre vería su virginidad como el precio por la vida del muchacho. Y, como estaba previsto, la deslizó la mano por la espalda, presionando los cuerpos más íntimamente juntos.

-¿Qué precio pondréis por la cabeza del chico, damisela?

Sin vacilar, Serenity respondió:

-Os doy mi vida por la suya.

Los ojos se ensombrecieron, la apartó con fuerza de él. Con una lenta mirada, evaluadora, la estudió atentamente desde la punta de los suaves escarpines de cuero hasta las caderas, después a los senos. Cuando los ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los de ella, en voz baja dijo:

-Vuestra vida no es importante para mí.

-La presionó el pecho con la mano

-Me parece, sin embargo, que tenéis algo bajo vuestra túnica que me interesa más.

Aunque dispuesta a sacrificarse por Russell, Serenity no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente. Le dejaría cerrar un acuerdo, pero en sus términos.

-¡Sólo tengo mi persona, señor!

Él se rió burlonamente, mostrando unos dientes perfectamente blancos.

-A eso me refería.

Sus hombres dieron gritos y aullaron como gatos, incitándole. La determinación de Serenity se tensó.

No puedo daros lo que pedís, Caballero. Me han prometido a otro. Ojalá que mi prometido diera su permiso, entonces veríais vuestra petición cumplida. Pero no está aquí.

Su rostro se ensombreció. La esperanza se hinchó. Serenity presionó sobre el tema.

-¿Caballero, queréis mancillar a la señora del castillo sólo para que mi gente se levante y tome las armas contra vos para defender mi honor? Los ojos se iluminaron.

-Mataría a cualquier hombre o mujer que nos levantara una mano a mí o a mis hombres.

-¿Robaríais a continuación, lo que no es vuestro para tomar? ¿Sois tan ladrón como asesino? —acusó.

No soy un ladrón —apretó los labios, y los ojos se volvieron muy fríos. Escudriñó el recinto con los aldeanos congregados—. ¿Alguno de ustedes reclama a ésta muchacha como su prometida? —preguntó en inglés.

No la sorprendió que hablara su lengua, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la gente de Rossmoor guardó silencio. El caballero volvió su atención hacia ella.

-Vuestro galán no está aquí. Sus tierras, como las vuestras, sin duda están en manos de mis compañeros normandos. Vuestro compromiso ya no es válido, a menos que William dicte lo contrario.

-Diamante es uno de los vasallos de mayor confianza de Harold. No consentirá tan fácilmente.

Harold dejó de existir.

-Eso puede ser, señor, pero Diamante es un noble. Luchó junto a Harold en Stamford Bridge y mi padre y mi hermano en Hastings. Podéis reconsiderar vuestra posición aquí. Espero su regreso en cualquier momento.

Entonces él sonrió abiertamente. En lugar de suavizar el semblante, endureció los ángulos afilándolos como piedra tallada.

-Yo estuve allí. Hubo pocos supervivientes en Senlac Hill. William estuvo al mando todo el día —la recorrió con los ojos, y ella leyó el desprecio en el gesto—. ¿No creéis que vuestros parientes habrían regresado a casa por éstas fechas si vivieran?

El estómago se la agitó como si un enjambre de furiosas abejas zumbara en el interior. Luchó contra el impulso de vomitar. Saber que decía la verdad hizo que Serenity reafirmase su decisión. Su padre y su hermano no habrían muerto en vano. Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y miró al hombre que tenía delante de pie. No tuvo consideración de su corazón, o a los corazones de otros sajones, al informarles que la sangre de sus semejantes se perdió para siempre y ¡por un conquistador bastardo nada menos! Serenity estaba decidida. Hasta que no tuviera una prueba definitiva de que sus parientes yacían como uno en tierra inglesa, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para conservar lo que era legítimamente suyo de las hambrientas manos de esos hombres del duque bastardo.

Aye, la sangre escandinava de su bisabuela Sigmund la corrió tan acaloradamente por las venas como el espíritu guerrero de sus parientes anglosajones. Levantó la barbilla, rehusando darse por vencida o dar a ese hombre frente a ella, la satisfacción de verla acobardarse. Era Serenity de Alethorpe y el espíritu guerrero corría largo y profundo en la sangre.

No estéis tan seguro de que mis familiares no volverán. Lord Dunsworth tendrá vuestra cabeza por la ofensa, al igual que mi padre y mi hermano. No tenéis derechos aquí.

Tengo todo el derecho. William es el rey legítimo. Y yo Endimión Chiba, su capitán —Sir Endimión se dirigió a la gente reunida del salón—: Él me otorga el derecho de reclamar tierras en su nombre —se volvió a Serenity—. No veo aun heredero vivo aquí. Por derecho de conquista, reclamo éste castillo, su gente, y todo lo que le rodea —se acercó a Serenity—. Eso os incluye a vos, Lady Serenity. Desde éste momento en adelante, vos y todo lo ligado a este señorío son propiedad de William.

La brutal verdad de las palabras penetró en la negativa. En caso que Diamante apareciera por arte de magia, lo más probable era que su promesa de matrimonio no tuviera ningún valor ante este nuevo reinado de terror.

Así es que usaría cualquier método a su alcance para hacer oscilar ese látigo y dejarles al menos una semblanza de sus anteriores vidas, hasta que pudieran deshacerse permanentemente del yugo normando.

Serenity miró más allá de Sir Endimión a sus hombres. Vestidos con capas negras con la misma insignia que su líder, sobre flexibles armaduras negras, con escudos y cascos negros, sólo el brillo de los ojos de los mercenarios y el conjunto de las mandíbulas afiladas le daba un indicio del hecho que eran humanos y no demonio. El montón más brutal de caballeros que se pudiera imaginar. Su gente se acobardó ante el temor de tener sus vidas a sus pies. Volvió a mirar a Chiba. Era el más perverso de todos ellos.

-Entonces, ¿me ultrajaríais?

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Nay, pero tomaré los encantos que yacen bajo vuestra túnica a cambio de la vida del necio joven.

-¿Será mi ruina?

-Nunca la ruina, os lo aseguro.

-¡Seré inapropiada para el matrimonio!

-Nay, usted será educada como buena amante para su marido.

El calor la inundó las mejillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de manera tan superficial de lo que para ella era tan preciado? Dirigió los ojos hacia Luna, quien estaba agachada a los pies de un alto caballero. Los ojos de la sirvienta le suplicaban. Russell era el hijo de su hermana. El corazón de Serenity tronó contra el pecho. No tenía elección. Debía usar todos los medios a su alcance para salvar la vida de cada persona en el salón.

-¡Nadie me querrá después del toque de un normando!

Endimión encogió los grandes hombros.

-No es asunto mío.

Serenity le golpeó. La mano colisionó con la mayor parte de yelmo. Se sobresaltó mientras fragmentos de dolor se la disparaban por el brazo. Endimión la tomó de la mano, atrayéndola con fuerza contra el pecho. Un bajo y amenazador gruñido retumbó profundo en el pecho.

-Cuidado, doncella, no soy incapaz de golpear a una mujer por tal insolencia —la apartó de él. Permaneció de pie mirándola donde había aterrizado en los juncos—. ¿Cuál es vuestra decisión?

Serenity se escabulló lejos de él.

-Yo… os daré lo que pedís por la vida de mi escudero.

Endimión la apuntó con la espada al pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que entregáis?

El cuerpo le temblaba.

La deslizó la punta de la espada por el pecho hacia el vientre, luego más abajo. En un movimiento lento, pausado, la levantó el dobladillo de la túnica, revelando una pantorrilla desnuda.

-Decídmelo. Haced el juramento aquí frente a vuestro pueblo y mis hombres. En primer lugar, en mi lengua, y luego en la vuestra.

La humillación cabalgó con fuerza en ella. Abrió la boca varias veces para decir las palabras, pero no querían salir. Cuando él movió más hacia arriba la punta de la espada, dejándola al descubierto el muslo, Serenity se quedó sin aliento y se la atoraron las palabras.

-Os permitiré mancillarme, a cambio de vuestro juramento de no dañar a Russell —escupió en francés.— Ahora, para que vuestra gente pueda entender.

A Serenity se le atragantaron las palabras en inglés. Endimión empujó con la espada el borde del vestido de regreso a los tobillos y la envainó.

-Aye, por la tentativa de vuestro hombre contra mi vida, le perdono de la muerte, a cambio de todo lo que hay bajo vuestra túnica.

Con un rápido movimiento, la atrajo hacia él y le aplastó los labios con los suyos. El dolor del asalto la conmocionó. Con la misma rapidez, la soltó. Los ojos llameaban bajo el yelmo. Se alejó de ella, pero advirtió:

-Soy un hombre de palabra, doncella. No me decepcionéis. Cuando éste día llegue a su fin, estad disponible.

El sonido atronador de más jinetes llegando quebró la pesada tensión del salón.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bie, ... les dejo otro capítulo más antes de mi examen, deséenme suerte chicas! :) **

***Me di cuenta de que hay un error en el capítulo anterior, el hijo mayor del conde de Valery se llama ****Stefan, no Nephrite ¿ok? **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chan...chan...chan...chan...! Aquí el tan esperado capítulo 3!. Lamento mucho la espera chicas! **

* * *

— Zoycite, ocupaos de estos patanes. Nephrite, traedme al chico. El resto, ¡seguidme! —clamó Endimión, con una alta nota de victoria en la voz. Montó acaballo y desapareció del salón.

Serenity dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que no sabía estuviera conteniendo, contenta por el momento de que el arrogante guerrero se hubiera ido. Russell bajó desde el rellano superior.

— ¡Muchacho! —llamó al que los ingleses había llamado Nephrite, señalando con la espada a Russell—. Venid conmigo.

Serenity se colocó entre los dos.

— ¡Nay! no debe ser dañado.

Nephrite pasó junto a ella y agarró por el brazo a Russell.

— Tiene que ser castigado.

— ¡Nay! —gritó Serenity.

— Milady, iré —afirmó Russell.

Observó la cara del chico. Se enfrentaba a ella con orgullo. Sin embargo, había miedo en sus ojos.

— Pero…

— Nay, aceptaré el castigo que los normandos me apliquen. Os doy las gracias por mi vida —se inclinó y cogiéndola las manos se las besó—. Voy a restaurar vuestro honor, milady, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Nephrite se rió.

— Cuidado, pequeño sajón, no hay nadie que pueda superar a La Lame Noir en la batalla o en ingenio. Acepta tu castigo y vamos a ello.

Con estas palabras, el caballero se llevó a Russell a través del salón hacia las maltrechas puertas. Serenity voló detrás de ellos hacia el patio. La vista que la saludó estaba muy lejos de lo que esperaba. Un nuevo horror la llenó el corazón. Con el inminente castigo de Russell olvidado, se quedó clavada en el umbral y vio casi la mitad de una veintena más de caballeros listos para la batalla y otra veintena más de soldados de a pie que llenaban el patio. Les morts habían llegado con fuerza. Era un espectáculo terriblemente impresionante de contemplar. Los caballos negros como la noche, montados por caballeros del mismo negro, abarrotaban el patio lleno de gente. Vio también un gigante de ébano precipitarse de su caballo, cayendo en el duro empedrado. Un fuerte siseo salió del pecho cuando se golpeó, pero aparte de eso, se quedó inmóvil.

Serenity se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Miró a Endimión después al gigante caído, luego de regreso a Endimión, quien se movía con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien con tantos obstáculos.

— ¡Manhku! —gritó Chiba, abriéndose paso entre caballos protegidos con armaduras y caballeros desmontados.

Cuando se acercó al hombre caído, ella les perdió de vista a los dos mientras los otros hombres les rodeaban. Pero la penetrante voz creció como la espuma—. ¿Qué le derribó? Una voz profunda respondió.

— Fue un hacha sajona, Endimión. Una cobarde emboscada justo al inicio del camino. Es lo que nos retuvo.

—Aye —dijo otra voz profunda—. La hoja todavía está incrustada.

La confusión nubló el pensamiento de Serenity. ¿Un hacha sajona? ¿Cómo podía ser? Los aldeanos no tenían la audacia de atacar a los caballeros montados. De hecho, muchos habían huido a los bosques a la primera señal de problemas, cuando una banda de asaltantes golpeó hacía quince días.

No llevaban estandartes o escudos de armas, parecían ser simplemente una banda de cobardes bandidos con inclinación a la destrucción. Endimión se arrodilló al lado del inmóvil cuerpo de su amigo. Pasó la mano por la gruesa cabeza de acero del hacha, incrustada profundamente en el muslo del hombre. Manhku gimió. La sangre manaba con un flujo constante de la herida hacia el suelo de piedra del patio.

— Necesita una mano más experta que la que yo poseo —dijo Endimión, volviéndose hacia su mano derecha, Malachite.

El Vikingo pasó al lado de Endimión.

—Aye, voy a avisar al sanador, Endimión.

— Dudo que cualquier sajón se preste para la tarea —respondió la voz grave de Endimión.

Sus hombres abrieron paso cuando Endimión se movió entre ellos. Buscaba a la atrevida y audaz Lady Serenity. No tuvo que ir muy lejos. Ella estaba de pie en el umbral del torreón. La sangre de Endimión se calentó ante la visión. La brisa matutina la presionaba la tela de la ropa contra las curvas, enfatizando cada voluptuosa línea. La cabeza al descubierto brillaba dorada bajo el sol de la mañana. Los grandes ojos color del mismísimo cielo en un día brillante le miraban fijamente sin el menor asomo de miedo. De hecho, la muchacha le miraba como si fuera a enfrentarse a él con una espada. Ojalá William tuviera más hombres con su espíritu, habría tomado Senlac con la mitad de las pérdidas que tuvo.

— Doncella, mi hombre está gravemente herido. Me gustaría que llamarais al sanador.

— Maylyn murió hace dos días por la espada de un cobarde asaltante.

— ¿Quién más hay experto en sanar? —vio como la cara se la nublaba para luego pasar a la comprensión. Para una chica tan llena de palabras, parecía haberlas perdido todas—. Hablad. ¡Mi hombre se muere desangrado!

De mala gana contestó:

— Poseo habilidades de curación, pero no puedo jurar que pueda salvarlo.

Endimión la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró tras de sí hacia el hombre caído. Bruscamente, la empujó poniéndola de rodillas. Ella le lanzó una furiosa mirada, para luego volver a la tarea encomendada. Se acercó a Manhku y puso la mano suave sobre la piel abierta, alrededor de la cabeza incrustada del hacha. La fuerza del golpe había atravesado limpiamente la cota de malla. Se volvió con ojos de preocupación a Endimión.

— La herida es profunda, y ha perdido mucha sangre. No sé si poseo la habilidad para salvar su vida.

Endimión se arrodilló a su lado. Puso la mano sobre la de ella.

— Salvadlo y os concederé cualquier petición que esté en mi poder.

Él sintió temblar la mano bajo la suya. Y si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, la tumbaría ahí mismo y daría a su inocente cuerpo más estremecimientos que el simple contacto de la mano. Por un breve instante, se encontró capturado por esos grandes ojos azules. La curva delicada delas aletas de la nariz dio una llamarada. Notó un sutil abanico de pecas a través de la nariz. Bajó los ojos hacia los labios entreabiertos. Eran carnosos y del color de una rosa de sangre. Ella se humedeció los labios, dándoles brillo. Endimión le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

— Caballero, soy incapaz de trabajar con una sola mano.

Endimión retrocedió, soltándola. Se levantó con la mano derecha sobre la espada, Endimión la observó desgarrarse una tira del dobladillo de la camisola, desplazarla y removerla a través y alrededor de sus capas de ropa antes de asegurarla alrededor del muslo de Manhku justo por encima de la herida. Retorció la tela hasta tensarla, a continuación, tomó la daga del cinturón. Antes de que la sacara de la vaina, el instinto guerrero de Endimión se apoderó de él. Golpeó el arma de la mano. Serenity chilló y se apartó. Volvió unos asesinos ojos hacia él.

Endimión cogió la daga del suelo. La doncella inmediatamente se calmó, replegó las uñas hasta dejar los nudillos blancos con los puños a los costados. Se puso de pie, echando los hombros hacia atrás. Mientras lo hacía, el olor suave de brezo se le arremolinó alrededor de la nariz. Ella le tendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, pidiendo el arma.

— ¡Caballero tonto! Para salvarle tengo que formar un torniquete. Dadme el cuchillo.

Los ojos se enfrentaron. Y por segunda vez ese día, algo sobre el espíritu guerrero de esta mujer le conmovió. Había invadido su hogar, aprisionado a su gente, humillado frente a ellos, y ahí estaba ella, escupiendo el fuego del infierno para que la devolviera la daga para salvar a su hombre. Entornó los ojos. ¿Era una bruja? ¿O estaba cegado por su belleza? Endimión resopló ante la idea. Sólo había una mujer en esta tierra que tuviera algo de su afecto. Y estaba muerta. Endimión lanzó al aire la empuñadura de la daga recogiéndola por la punta. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. La penetrante mirada la recorrió la cara, asentándose en los ojos color del brezo que brillaban con indignación en él. Lanzó la daga por última vez, agarrándola por la punta de la hoja antes de entregársela por el mango. La otra mano se trasladó a la empuñadura de la espada.

La muchacha hizo caso omiso de la amenaza, dándole la espalda e inclinándose para continuar con la tarea. Retorció la tira de tela tensándola más, envolviendo los extremos alrededor de la daga y atándolos para formar un torniquete. Se puso de pie, secándose las manos en la túnica.

— Llevadlo al salón. Que uno de sus hombres prepare un camastro con paja del cobertizo y la coloque delante de la gran chimenea. Los caballeros se apresuraron a obedecer. Cuando Endimión la ayudó a levantarse con una mano en su codo, ella apartó el brazo.

— Yo no requiero nada de vos, normando.

Serenity se alejó a grandes pasos tan rápidamente como pudo del molesto caballero, y sin mirar, como si estuviera huyendo de él. Una vez que el gigante de ébano estuvo instaló frente al fuego recién reavivado de la gran chimenea, Serenity se inclinó a su lado, comprobando el torniquete.

Levantó la mirada hacia Endimión, frunciendo el ceño.

— Necesito otro cuchillo, calentado al rojo vivo.

Sostuvo la dura mirada. Un temblor la recorrió y saltó atravesándola la piel, pero se negó echarse atrás. Cuando continuó mirándola, sin contestar, levantó las manos al aire.

— Un cuchillo o muere.

— Nay.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces no puedo ayudarle, señor.

Cuando intentó pasar al lado del terco caballero, un brazo salió disparado deteniéndola. El agarre, aunque firme, ni dolió ni calmó. Le miró a los ojos. El yelmo le escudaba la mayor parte del rostro, pero podía ver un destello de dorado en sus ojos y la terca línea de la mandíbula marcada con una cicatriz. Su continuado silencio la frustró.

Se le ocurrió entonces que este no era un hombre que cambiaba de idea una vez que tomaba una decisión. Y a pesar de que ciertamente no era partidaria de salvar al enemigo, no podía, en conciencia, permitir que un hombre muriera cuando poseía habilidades que le podrían dar una oportunidad de seguir vivo. Miró más allá del tozudo caballero hacia el hombre llamado Malachite y frunció el ceño. En una inspección más cercana, al parecer... ¡Tenía un solo ojo! Él sonrió abiertamente ante la sorprendida reacción y se quitó el yelmo de la cabeza, retirándose hacia atrás la capucha, exponiendo completamente una cabeza de largo cabello rubio. Pero lo que más la cautivó fue el contraste de la piel bronceada y el parche de cuero negro que le cubría el ojo derecho. Una dentada cicatriz corría directamente desde debajo del cuero bajando por la mejilla hasta la mandíbula. El único ojo sano era de un profundo color avellana. La misma cicatriz en forma de medialuna, parecida a la de su señor, le marcaba la barbilla. Era tan grande como Endimión y llevaba el peso de su oficio sin esfuerzo. Apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió a cada uno de los caballeros de pie detrás de él. Al igual que hizo su señor, cada uno la encaró firmemente, como si tuvieran más derecho que ella a estar en el salón.

Observó de nuevo a Endimión, con la mirada fija sobre la pequeña cicatriz en forma demedia luna de la barbilla, luego de vuelta a los caballeros que estaban más cerca. Varios de ellos llevaban la misma marca. Y mientras que muchos de les morts lucían la capa negra adornada con la horrible calavera, sólo los caballeros con las barbillas marcadas los llevaban con la sangrienta espada hundida en ella. Estos hombres eran más que guerreros llenos de cicatrices de guerra, eran guerreros forjados en la batalla.

Un frío profundo la traspasó los huesos cuando la imaginación corrió descontrolada con crueles visiones de estos caballeros cortando a hachazos a sus parientes en las ensangrentadas laderas de la batalla. El gigante gimió, perturbando el inquietante silencio. Serenity volvió una vez más la atención hacia Endimión.

— No puedo detener el flujo de sangre por mucho tiempo sólo con el torniquete. Después de que limpie la herida, voy a necesitar un abrasador para detener la sangre del profundo corte. Es extremo, pero de otra manera el flujo no se detendrá. Tengo que hacerlo ahora.

— No me fío de las mujeres en general, muchacha, y menos de las mujeres sajonas. Aseguraos de que el cuchillo no se resbala —movió la mano a la empuñadura de la gran espada—. Tomad nota de mis palabras, mi espada nunca pierde su objetivo.

Los ojos de Serenity se entornaron.

— Eso no es ninguna sorpresa para mí, normando. La inclinación de vuestro duque por asesinar a mujeres y niños naturalmente sólo debería recaer en sus caballeros.

Endimión gruñó, pero no negó la acusación. Pasó junto a él para ir a buscar las hierbas curativas. La agarró por el brazo y tiró para encararla.

— Podríais aprender a pedir permiso para alejaros de mí, damisela.

Con los puños apretados, la furia se desató por tener que pedir permiso a este hombre en su propio hogar, para ayudar a su hombre a que alguna vez se levantara, que sin duda, mataría a más de su gente. ¡No era justo! Con la más dulce voz, Serenityle preguntó:

— ¿Me dais vuestro permiso para ir a la cámara de la señora a por las hierbas curativas?

Con una inclinación de cabeza la dio permiso. Ella se hundió en una profunda reverencia y dijo:

— Sois muy amable, Caballero.

Entonces se apartó y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, sólo para enfurecerse más por la repentina orden de Endimión dada a su hombre.

— ¡Zoycite! Escolta a la dama hasta su cámara.

Serenity se adelantó, haciendo caso omiso del corpulento gigante que iba detrás. Cuando se apresuró a regresar por la escalera, reparó en que muchos de los caballeros se habían quitado los yelmos, pero continuaban acariciando las empuñaduras de las espadas y manteniendo los ojos cautelosos sobre ellas. Endimión todavía llevaba el yelmo. Serenity colocó la cesta y la ropa blanca junto a la rugiente chimenea. Mientras se puso a triturar las hierbas en un caldero de agua hirviendo, miró al caballero y le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo tapasteis la chimenea?

Sus labios se fruncieron con una lacónica sonrisa.

— Una flecha bien colocada con una gruesa piel tapando la parte superior.

Serenity asintió y volvió a su labor. Una vez que las hierbas se habían machacado, se sacó una pequeña piel del bolsillo e introdujo un líquido con un olor amargo en la olla. El penetrante olor escocía los ojos. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, pero lo batió bien mezclando todos los ingredientes. Luego remojó las ropas blancas en el brebaje. De la canasta, Serenity sacó un cuenco con bálsamo cicatrizante. Sumergió un cucharón en el brebaje y echó una pequeña cantidad de él en el recipiente mezclándolo todo junto.

Sin mirarle, se lo dio a Chiba.

— Coged esto, y dádmelo cuando os lo diga.

Él lo tomó, e Serenity se inclinó a la tarea. Con cuidado, limpió la zona alrededor de la herida con el trapo que había sumergido en el caldero de hierbas. Cuando consideró que el área estaba limpia, hábilmente desencajó la cabeza del hacha tirando de ella. Los caballeros se acercaron para ver mejor.

Serenity se llevó la mano a la garganta ante la nauseabunda vista. La herida se abría extensamente, exponiendo el blanco de los huesos de Manhku. Era un milagro que viviera. Una pesada mano se apoyó sobre el hombro.

— ¿Doncella? —inquirió Endimión con voz ronca.

Se sacudió la mano y miró más de cerca la herida. La aguja no tendría ningún sentido aquí. La única opción era la que sospechaba. Un abrasador. Tragó saliva, cogió el puñal incrustado en las brasas de la chimenea, lo sumergió en el caldero humeante para limpiar las cenizas de ella, y luego lo hundió en la herida abierta. El inconsciente gigante gritó, con los músculos apretados con fuerza, pero no se movió. De hecho, el desmayo se profundizó. Serenity pasó rápidamente el lado plano de la hoja por adentro y alrededor de la rasgada carne. A pesar de que había visto realizar este procedimiento varias veces, nunca había estado tan cerca del olor a carne quemada. Hizo que el estómago se la subiera y bajara. Apretó fuertemente los dientes para no vaciar el contenido.

Una vez que concluyó, volvió aponer la daga en las brasas y se sentó sobre los talones. Mientras la herida se enfriaba, Serenity hizo una cataplasma de pan negro y hierbas. Situándose a un lado, cortó la parte inferior de las ligaduras de cuero y el calzado de Manhku. Dobló la ropa en un apretado cuadrado. Cuando comenzó a levantarle la pesada pierna a Manhku, Chiba se inclinó hacia adelante para ayudarla. Ella metió la ropa debajo de la rodilla y elevóel muslo. Rogando que la cauterización se mantuviera, Serenity lentamente soltó el torniquete. Con cada liberadora vuelta, contenía más fuertemente la respiración. Cuando por fin tuvo la tela floja en la mano, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Se mantenía.

— El cuenco, por favor —pidió.

Chiba se lo entregó. Metió dos dedos en el bálsamo y a continuación, lo extendió sobre y alrededor de la herida. Una vez que la lesión estuvo recubierta, moldeó la cataplasma para acomodarla y suavemente la presionó. Desgarró varios tejidos de lino en largas tiras y vendó la pierna. Antes de retroceder para examinar el trabajo, Serenity se apartó un errante mechón de pelo de la frente y se notó la humedad en la piel a pesar de la frialdad en el aire. Se volvió mirando con recelo al caballero que estaba a varios pies de ella. Por un largo rato, él se quedó con la mirada fija, con el rostro escondido detrás de la sombra del casco.

— Puedo aseguraros, Caballero, que al menos por el momento, estáis a salvo de un ataque sajón. ¿Os quitareis el yelmo a fin de que pueda ver la cara de Satanás?

— ¿Teméis a ese ángel caído?

— Nay, sólo temo a Dios.

Primero se quitó los guanteletes de malla. Las manos eran más grandes de lo que parecían cubiertas. Manos fuertes con dedos largos y gruesos. Manos que mataban. Elevó la mirada a la cara. Lentamente, se quitó el casco, y retiró la capucha para revelar un espeso cabello hasta los hombros del color de una noche sin luna. Cuando él se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella, frunció los labios. El impacto total de sus rudas facciones cogió a Serenity desprevenida. Incluso con la irregular y fiera línea de una reciente cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara y otra que surcaba la barbilla, no podía decir que no fuera bien parecido.

La línea aristocrática por parte de su padre se destacaba en la amplitud de los ojos, en los pómulos altos y la nariz aguileña. El corte contundente de la barbilla llevaba la línea de la cicatriz como si tratara de decir que estaba allí. La vibraron las entrañas cuando la visión de él doblegándola a su carnal voluntad la relampagueó en la cabeza. El pánico se desgarró atravesándola con la furia de un remolino. El cuerpo se la tensó como la cuerda de un arco. Hasta que se acordó del juramento de concederle cualquier deseo para poder salvar a su hombre. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Serenity calmó los nervios y volvió a prestar atención al gigante.

— Vuestro Manhku curará mientras permanezca tumbado y la herida tenga tiempo para cicatrizar. Una vez curada, no va a ser bonita, y él tendrá menos fuerza —apretó el dorso de la mano sobre la frente mojada—. Rezad que no coja fiebre. El resultado, en caso de que sobreviviera, sería un soporte de palo.

Luchó por levantarse, tenía las piernas agarrotadas por la posición sobre el duro suelo de piedra. El caballero oscuro la cogió del codo. Ella le apartó la mano y casi se cae sobre el fuego. Endimión la sujetó, riéndose de su lucha por liberarse de él.

— No muerdo, doncella.

Con renuncia, Serenity le permitió que la estabilizara y la levantara.

— No es vuestro mordisco lo que me preocupa, señor.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás e irrumpió en carcajadas. La miró fijamente con una genuina sonrisa en los hermosos labios. Algo la cambió profundamente por dentro. La transformación en la cara cuando sonreía era asombrosa. Bajó la voz y como si estuvieran solos en el gran salón la dijo:

— Bien podríais encontraros que ansiáis mi mordisco.

El calor se precipitó en las mejillas de Serenity. Puso la espalda rígida.

— ¡Nunca!

Él amplio la burlona sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza la susurró:

— Nunca digáis nunca, doncella. Esas palabras pueden volver para burlarse de vos.

Serenity retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza. La espesa melena se arremolinaba alrededor de los hombros.

— No me habléis de esas cosas. ¡No es decente!

Ante las palabras, el rostro se volvió inexpresivo y los ojos se endurecieron.

— Tampoco lo soy yo.

El corazón martilleó contra la pared del pecho. ¿Un minuto amenazaba su vida y al siguiente le hacía promesas de placer? Su siguiente acción la pasmó aún más. Como si ella fuera la dama del reino, dio un paso atrás y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia muy galantemente.

— Lady Serenity, al parecer la vida de mi hombre se ha salvado gracias a vuestra experimentada mano. ¿Qué premio elegís por la vida que salvasteis?

Ella sonrió dulcemente y le hizo una reverencia.

— Claro, Caballero, mi virginidad, por supuesto.

Los hombres de Endimión rugieron a carcajadas detrás de él. Malachite le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda.

— ¡Ah! Endimión , la dama os supera en vuestro propio juego.

Con gran satisfacción, Serenity, vio estrecharse los ojos del caballero oscuro, las chispas doradas apenas perceptibles bajo la tempestuosa frente. Podía verle meditar sobre la demanda. Se inclinó de nuevo y sonrió ampliamente.

— Es un precio que vale la pena pagar por la vida de mi hombre. La virginidad de ninguna mujer nunca valdría más.

La sonrisa que jugaba en los labios se desvaneció. Sospechó que este caballero, Sir Endimión Chiba no tenía mucho aprecio por el sexo más bello. Se preguntó el motivo, luego se contuvo. No tenía importancia, no le interesaba. En su lugar, hizo otra reverencia y le preguntó:

— Caballero, ¿puedo ser excusada para ver que se os está preparando de comida?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Aye, preparad un festín. ¡Pues esta noche celebramos!

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Llega el invierno, los almacenes...

—Están llenos a reventar. Mis hombres cazarán y llenarán más el ahumadero.

Serenity hizo una reverencia de nuevo, y esta vez no quiso ocultar el desprecio.

— Por supuesto, Sir Endimión, una fiesta para celebrar la sangre en vuestra espada.

Se volvió y comenzó a caminar cuando él la llamó.

— ¿Lady Serenity?

Se detuvo en seco, el cuerpo tenso. Apretando los dientes se volvió hacia él. Estaba de pie frotándose el pecho como si una herida le molestara. Sin embargo, la amplia sonrisa desmentía cualquier dolor. Ciertamente, su espíritu repentinamente se impulsó con las águilas. Arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.

— Antes de la comida tened preparado un baño en la cámara del Lord, y estad disponible para bañarme. Estaré limpio para lucir bien esta noche.

Serenity abrió la boca para discutir, pero decidió no hacerlo. Había hecho su promesa con todos sus hombres como testigos. No se retractaría. Tragó saliva. Al menos, eso esperaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Cuanto creen que tarde en rendirse a los encantos de nuestro queridisimo Endimión? XD!**

_**XOXO! **_


	6. Chapter 4

**Recuerden nada es mio ni la historia ( Karin Tabke) ni mucho menos los personajes (Naoko Takeuchi); que mas quisiera yo *suspiro*! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Antes de que Serenity empezase a ocuparse de los preparativos del festín de esa noche, trató de calmar los temores de su gente. Era una tarea difícil, pues notaba que no importaba por dónde fuera en el gran salón, una descomunal sombra estaba cerca. Si no era uno de los amenazadores caballeros, era uno de los soldados de a pie de Endimión.

Cuando se aventuró a salir al patio, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Russell atado a una picota cerca de las cuadras. Había sido desnudado hasta las calzas. Cuando corrió hacia él, levantó la mirada y la advirtió que se fuera con ojos enfadados.

Nay, milady, ¡dejadme recibir mi castigo!—Russell —suplicó. Él bajó los ojos al suelo.—Milady, dejadme mi orgullo. Puedo sobrevivir a su mano. Quedaos atrás.

Serenity levantó la mirada para ver a Endimión caminando hacia ella, con el mango de un látigo en la mano. Furiosa, arremetió contra él.

¿Cómo os atrevéis a dañar a un muchacho por proteger a su señora?

Endimión pasó junto a ella. Serenity le siguió, agarrando el mango del látigo. Endimión se volvió hacia ella.

Estáis sobrepasando vuestros límites. Desapareced.

Serenity miró a Russell, que humillado bajó la cabeza. No entendía el deseo de Russell de que lo dejara. Parecía que casi le daba la bienvenida a los azotes. Serenity sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió.

Después de vuestra tortura sin sentido, traédmele para que le eche sal en las heridas —se volvió y corrió al gran salón para subir a su cámara, donde cerró la puerta de golpe y la trabó.

Entonces se paseó por la espesa alfombra tejida. El chasquido del látigo, seguido del grito de dolor de un niño la detuvo en medio de un paso. Incapaz de evitarlo, Serenity corrió hacia la ventana de hendidura, apartó el pesado tapiz a un lado, y abrió los postigos. Tenía una vista clara del patio. Un latigazo carmesí marcaba la bonita espalda de Russell. Endimión levantó el brazo y lo dejó caer de nuevo. Russell gritó y luchó contra las correas de cuero que le sujetaban contra el grueso poste. El brazo de Endimión se elevó y cayó varias veces más, reduciendo los gritos de Russell a gemidos gorgoteantes. Serenity se apartó de la ventana, quitó la traba de la puerta, y se precipitó por la gran escalera hasta el patio.

El brazo de Endimión se elevó, y cuando lo fue a bajar, ella se abalanzó sobre él.

¡Nay! ¡Habéis hecho suficiente! ¡Dejadle algo de carne!

Endimión la apartó rápidamente. Unas gotas de sangre le cayeron de la mano, salpicándola la cara. Le frunció el ceño.

¿Qué se os ofrece ésta vez, damisela?

Serenity se movió hacia donde colgaba Russell, con la espalda en una masa sanguinolenta.

Tened piedad del chico. Mostrad que tenéis algo de decencia.

No la tengo. —Endimión arrojó el látigo al suelo, después asintió con la cabeza a uno de sus hombres que estaba de pie cerca—. Llevadle al establo—miró a Serenity—. Atendedle si es necesario, pero comprobad también que mi baño esté listo.

Serenity se apresuró a buscar sus hierbas mientras Russell era descolgado. Mientras agarraba la canasta de donde la había dejado junto al gigante de ébano, se inclinó ante él y le tocó la frente. Caliente. Pero no demasiado. Luna se acercó a ella, retorciéndose las manos de preocupación.

¿Milady? ¿Cómo está el muchacho?

Sobrevivirá, podría haber sido aún peor. Poned a Bert a llenar una tina para el caballero bastardo.

¿En la cámara del Lord, milady?

Nay…

Aye, será la mía a partir de ahora —dijo Endimión desde la puerta.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el carpintero había comenzado a repararla.

¡Es la de mi padre, y esperará usarla a su regreso!

Endimión se movió hacia ella, quitándose los guanteletes mientras lo hacía. La sangre de Russell se aferraba a los anillos de metal.

Vuestro padre no va a regresar.

Serenity jadeó, con el corazón oprimido ante palabras tan crueles.

No tenéis corazón.

Él asintió.

Así es, no os llevéis a engaño —miró más allá de ella a Luna—.Comprobad mi baño.

Serenity pasó junto a él mientras Luna se apresuraba a cumplir con la tarea. Endimión agarró a Serenity por el brazo, girándola para que le enfrentara.

Id a ver a vuestro escudero, pero daos prisa, espero que me atendáis.

Endimión siguió la ágil forma de la doncella mientras se apresuraba por delante de él hacia el patio. La sangre se le calentó, corriéndole por las venas. Cada vez que pensaba en Lady Serenity cálida y desnuda bajo él, la polla se le hinchaba. Hacía mucho que se había cansado de las putas del campamento. En verdad, sólo tenía una razón para buscar a una mujer. Nunca había tomado una amante habitual. Entornó los ojos cuando Serenity desapareció de la vista. Tal vez era el momento de cambiar eso.

Dudaba que se cansara de la muchacha en una noche, y los largos inviernos de Inglaterra eran glaciales. A pesar de que era menuda, sería un cuerpo caliente con quien pasar las largas noches. Además, cuando no hubiera enemigos que aplastar, sólo podía pensar en un único deporte que le diera el mismo placer que la lujuria por la lucha. Aye, sería un placer calentar el frío corazón de la doncella Serenity.

Frunció el ceño. No sólo era hermosa sino astuta. Habría apostado su caballo y la armadura que le habría rogado que no castigara al chico por su infracción. No rogaría para que su virginidad permaneciera intacta. Endimión sonrió entonces. Ah, pero mientras que él la había prometido respetar su virginidad, eso no era lo que ella le había jurado a él.

Se frotó el pecho donde la marca de la espada todavía le molestaba. Después de todos esos años, todavía no se había acostumbrado a la dura cicatriz, un recordatorio constante del pozo de la prisión. Endimión pasó a través de la puerta a medio reconstruir, contento de ver que el carpintero hacía rápidos progresos en la reparación. Una nueva puerta permanente se situaría a la mañana siguiente. Se quedó de pie en el escalón más alto del gran salón conocido como Rossmoor. Un nombre apropiado. Los ricos tapices y los finos muebles le agradaban. Rossmoor no era un tugurio. El gran señorío estaba asentado en un pequeño montículo orientado hacia abajo a un campo abierto rodeado de un denso bosque. En la aldea escondida entre los muros de la guarnición exterior justo bajo el camino pululaban expertos artesanos y obreros.

Los graneros estaban llenos a rebosar, el ahumadero cargado con una gran variedad de carnes. El establo alardeaba de varias finas yeguas que reforzarían su linaje. La mirada de Endimión viajó de la mesa a la gran silla del señor colocada junto a la rugiente chimenea. Si seguía su suerte y William era fiel a su juramento de compensar la inquebrantable fidelidad de Endimión esos últimos seis años, un día se sentaría en ella. Se le aceleró la sangre.

Aye, podía verse a sí mismo como señor y amo allí. Desvió la mirada hacia su mano izquierda de confianza, Manhku. Malachite era su mano derecha. Bajó la escalera contigua, después se movió lentamente a través de las esteras tejidas.

Varios sabuesos olfateaban cerca de la entrada a las cocinas, buscando un bocado. Endimión frunció el ceño y echó una mirada por el gran salón. Ni un sirviente a la vista. Sin duda, se amontonaban asustados en una esquina oscura. Tendría que hablar con la señora para que les instruyera de ser más visibles. Eran inútiles si no podía utilizarlos. Endimión se detuvo y se puso encuclillas junto a Manhku. El africano dormía profundamente. Un suave brillo de sudor le salpicaba la frente. La herida era mala, admitió, pero Manhku las había sufrido peores. Todos lo habían hecho. Sobreviviría para ver muchos más inviernos. Endimión se puso de pie y dejó que el calor del fuego se le infiltrara en los cansados músculos.

Habían montado sin parar desde Senlac Hill, no pasando más de dos días en cada comarca que reclamaban en nombre de William. Rossmoor sería su asentamiento hasta que recibiera noticias de su señor de que debería unirse a su séquito en Westminster. Acogía con agrado la tregua. Endimión inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Como tantas veces sucedió, la visión de A'isha le vino a la mente. Su ángel de misericordia en Jubb. Acaso no había desafiado a su hermano y su padre y sacrificado su vida por ellos, él y todos los de la Espada de Sangre no serían nada más que polvo. La debía tanto que nunca podría pagar. Había vuelto a por ella. Pero los murciélagos. La rodearon con una oscura y envolvente espiral de muerte. Les había gritado para dispersarlos. Pero se volvieron hacia él, y sólo tuvo un curso de acción. Y así se movió tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitieron hacia la invitadora luz del día, y la libertad.

Endimión abrió los ojos y los fijó en el fuego. Una valiente mujer que nunca había conocido. Nunca olvidaría su sacrificio por él.

¿Sir Chiba? —chirrió una tímida voz de mujer tras él. Endimión desvió los cansados ojos hacia la doncella Luna y frunció el ceño.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Vuestro baño está listo, Señor.

Traed a vuestra señora a toda prisa. Decidle que si se retrasa, la veré atada en el poste de flagelación a continuación.

Luna jadeó, se inclinó de nuevo, y salió por el portal. Endimión se movió lentamente por la escalera. Sin ojos que le vieran, dejó pasar al dolor de la pierna derecha. Otro constante recordatorio de su paso por ese pozo negro de la prisión.

Como si estuviera siendo conducida a la horca, Serenity subió lentamente por la escalera de piedra que conducía a las cámaras del señor. Empujó para abrir la pesada puerta y contuvo la respiración ante la visión que la saludó. Endimión estaba de pie tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido, frente a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Estaba de espaldas, y no podía dejar de admirar las masculinas formas. Las nalgas eran redondeadas y firmes, flexionando los músculos con los movimientos. Las largas piernas eran igualmente musculosas y finamente proporcionadas. Los amplios hombros disminuían gradualmente hasta la estrecha cintura. Bajó los ojos de las nalgas a las piernas y pies. Frunció el ceño. Una cicatriz púrpura rojiza desvirtuaba la parte posterior del talón derecho.

El vapor se elevaba de la tina de cobre situada frente al fuego. Endimión la dirigió una mirada enfadada.

Os demoráis a mis expensas, jovencita. Mi baño se enfría.

Serenity mantuvo los ojos fijos en el pecho. Cuando lo hizo, una boqueada la cogió por sorpresa. Presionando la mano contra los labios, no podía hacer nada excepto mirar fijamente la gran cicatriz que le estropeaba la piel. Como si una espada ardiendo hubiera sido presionada contra el pecho. Una chispa de compasión por este hombre la creció en el pecho. Para sobrevivir a esa terrible lesión, debía haber sufrido un dolor insoportable. Rápidamente, Serenity contuvo las emociones, después, como si viera tan brutales cicatrices cada día, dijo:

El agua todavía emite vapor. Dejad de quejaos, y meteos dentro.

Él elevó una oscura ceja, pero se había recompuesto y estaba lista para ayudarle con el baño. Recogiendo un lienzo y una barra de jabón desándalo del banco al lado del gabinete, Serenity se percató de varias alforjas y un pequeño baúl situados en el suelo a los pies de la gran cama de cuatro postes. Por su presencia, sabía que él pretendía quedarse. No era de extrañar. Una cosa que los normandos no podían decir era que Rossmoor carecía de comodidades. El castillo era conocido por su hospitalidad y sus lujosos servicios. Cuando Endimión se introdujo en el agua caliente, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Por Dios, esto sienta tan bien.

Serenity se colocó al lado de la tina y sumergió la tela en el agua, después la embadurnó de jabón. Arrugó la nariz

Por el olor que emanáis, han pasado una veintena de inviernos desde la última vez que os bañasteis.

Él se recostó contra el alto borde y cerró los ojos.

Sólo la mitad de una veintena.

Serenity decidió no entablar con él más conversación. Cuanto antes estuviera bañado, más pronto podría dejarle. La hacía sentir incómoda de una forma que no estaba acostumbrada. Cuando se había vuelto hacia ella, había captado el calor en sus ojos. Y sabía que encontraría una manera de meterla en su cama.

Podía tratar de mantener la boca cerrada, pero la curiosidad se llevó el propósito de Serenity. Posó un dedo enjabonado en la garganta y recorrió la hendidura de la cicatriz.

¿Cómo llegasteis a tener esto?

El cuerpo de Endimión se tensó ante la pregunta. Los ojos permanecieron cerrados, y no respondió. Sintiéndose más incómoda, Serenity optó por no presionar. Frotó el jabón por la cabeza, clavándole los dedos en el grueso cabello. Vertió agua clara de la jarra sobre el banco y le enjuagó. A continuación, enjabonó el lienzo y se lo frotó por el pecho, amasando el fino pelo de allí. Cuando se movió para enjabonarle el brazo, él le agarró la mano. Ella emitió un agudo grito y se retiró. Endimión abrió los ojos. Clavó la mirada en la de ella.

No tan rápido, damisela. Quiero disfrutar de éste momento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien tan bella como vos ha enjuagado el hedor de la batalla de mi cuerpo.

Serenity bajó los ojos. La intensa mirada la desconcertaba.

Tengo asuntos que requieren mi atención —dijo suavemente.

La levantó la barbilla con dos dedos, forzándola a que le mirara.

El único asunto con el que necesitáis tratar soy yo. En caso de que os apresuréis, os tendré repitiendo mi baño hasta que esté satisfecho.

Serenity se volvió a morder una réplica airada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para continuar la tarea. Los dedos de él se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca, y la atrajo hacia sí. Se resistió, pero tiró más fuertemente hasta que la había inclinado sobre la bañera casi hasta el regazo. Los pechos se la sumergieron en el agua tibia. Se resistió, sabiendo que la humedad podía mostrar todos los detalles de las curvas de los senos. La atrajo más cerca de modo que ahora, para mantener el equilibrio, tenía que poner la mano izquierda en el borde de la tina. Los labios flotaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella. El cálido aliento la acarició la mejilla.

Soy vuestro dueño, doncella.

Nay —murmuró, los alientos se mezclaron.

Arrastró un dedo mojado por los altos montículos de los pechos. El cuerpo se la estremeció ante el contacto. El calor aumentó en las mejillas.

Aye, lo soy, y haríais bien en aprenderlo. —Apoyó la mano abierta en el pecho izquierdo y apretó suavemente.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras la vergüenza la inundaba. Pero peor aún, en lo más profundo del cuerpo, una chispa de placer se encendió entre los muslos. La sensación era extraña, sin embargo la intrigaba más de lo que nunca admitiría. La confusión reinaba en la cabeza. Diamante la había tocado así, y ella no había sentido nada excepto irritación. Sus besos la habían dejado fría. Sin embargo era gentil. No como éste bárbaro.

No sólo sois un asesino, sino que no sois un hombre de palabra.

Endimión no reaccionó de la forma prevista.

Vuestras palabras de burla no me afectan, damisela. Haré lo que me plazca. Y por el momento —presionó los labios contra la garganta y la acercó más, mientras ella se tensaba, apalancando el brazo contra el tirón de él—, me complacéis.

Me disteis vuestra palabra. Me dejaríais intacta —jadeó, intentando con todas las fuerza ignorar el modo en que los labios la marcaban la piel y el cálido rubor que se derramaba debido a ello.

Aye, os di mi palabra de no tomar vuestra virginidad —se apartó de ella, y los ojos brillaron. Serenity se estremeció. Iba a engañarla—.Pero vos jurasteis ante mis hombres y vuestra gente que me permitiríais tomar lo que yace bajo vuestra túnica. Y hay más que vuestra virginidad en juego.

Serenity gritó y se apartó, tirándole el lienzo a la cara. Él farfulló cuando el jabón le ardió en los ojos. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, con la intención de abandonar la cámara, pero sus duras palabras la detuvieron.

Romped vuestro juramento hacia mí, Serenity, y me aseguraré de romper el mío también. —Agarró la jarra de agua del banco para enjuagarse y se vertió un poco sobre el rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban completamente rojos, pero podía ver que estaban libres de dolor—. Ahora, volved de nuevo aquí y completad mi baño.

Serenity conoció una profunda cólera que nunca había sentido hacia otro ser humano. Ni siquiera por Dreide, el traicionero primo de Diamante, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con otros propósitos. Serenity apretó la mandíbula y volvió a la tarea. Ignoró la gruesa suavidad del musculoso pecho de Endimión y el modo en que los brazos se ondularon con fuerza cuando se apartó el grueso cabello del color del cuervo de la cara.

Trató de no tener en cuenta las extrañas sensaciones que el toque la estaba provocando. En cambio, puso la mente en el asunto que tenía entre manos. Mostrar a un invitado, aunque fuera uno desagradable, el decoro hospitalario dictado, entonces podría irse de la cámara.

¿Cómo es que un condado tan apartado es tan rico en población y equipación? —preguntó Endimión.

Agradecida de que la conversación no se centrara en ella o en sus respectivos juramentos, Serenity respondió con entusiasmo.

La población se ha reducido desde el desembarco de vuestro duque. Pero la tierra es fértil, los ríos requieren peajes para pasarlos, y en ellos abunda el pescado. Las cuadras de mi padre cuentan con una línea desangre codiciada por reyes y emperadores. Pero aún más, desde los tiempos de mi bisabuelo, Rossmoor ha negociado activamente con los orientales —sonrió—. Y los vikingos. Así es como consiguió a mi bisabuela Sigmund.

¿Negoció por ella?

No del todo. La tomó sin la intención de devolverla.

¿El padre no exigió el pago por una hija sustraída?

Serenity se echó a reír. Sintió tensarse el cuerpo de él ante el sonido, pero continuó pasando el paño por el pecho con abundante espuma.

Nay, la sustrajo de un drakkar9 encallado con oro danés. Huyó con ella y el tesoro, diciendo que era la dote, ya que no tenía ningún uso en las tierras nórdicas. Construyó Rossmoor pensando en sus enojados suegros. Hasta vuestra llegada, éste torreón no había sido violado.

Endimión aprovechó la oportunidad para recordarla el acuerdo entre ellos.

Aye, y apuesto que vuestros muslos no han sido violados, tampoco.

Serenity se sentó y le miró.

Señor, nací siendo una gentil dama. ¿No podríais frenar la crudeza?

Se encogió de hombros.

Es lo que soy. Crudo.

Eso no lo hace correcto. Si sabéis que esas cosas son ofensivas, entonces ¿por qué no trabajáis para cambiarlas?

Endimión se sentó erguido en la tina y la dio la espalda.

Estoy cansado de ésta conversación. Terminad el baño para que pueda reunirme con mis hombres y escuchar palabras menos irascibles.

Serenity enjabonó el lienzo y le lavó las anchas espaldas.

No soy irascible.

Dije que vuestras palabras lo eran. Hay una diferencia.

Por los movimientos inquietos, Serenity sabía que estaba ansioso por salir de la tina. Rápidamente, le enjuagó. Cuando se puso de pie, le envolvió con una toalla de lienzo. Él se la quitó de las manos y se la ató alrededor de la cintura. Levantó la mirada a los pendones llenos de color que adornaban los altos muros soportando el estandarte de su padre. Un halcón dorado empuñando un hacha vikinga.

Haced que esos pendones que portan el escudo de armas de vuestro padre sean quitados de esos muros. Y traed vuestras posesiones aquí.

¿Había dicho que trajera sus pertenencias a esa habitación?

Pero...

Se volvió a mirarla.

Vuestro padre ya no es el Lord de aquí.

¿Y si jurara fidelidad al duque?

William no confía en vuestros guerreros sajones. Pondrá a sus propios hombres, hombres en los que puede confiar, en las posiciones de poder.

¿Qué hay de mi hermano? Podría casarse con una normanda. Es lo que mi padre hizo.

Endimión sonrió y continuó secándose. El paño húmedo se aferraba al cuerpo musculoso. Serenity mantuvo los ojos clavados en un punto de la pared detrás de él. Por dos veces casi se había atrevido a mirarle completamente por delante.

Eso explicaría vuestros conocimientos de mi lengua.

Tengo familia en Normandía. ¡Si supieran que un bastardo reclama las tierras de sus parientes seguramente se levantarían en armas contra vos! Yo misma pediré clemencia a William.

Sentiros libre de hacerlo, doncella, pero perderéis —dejó caer el húmedo paño al suelo, y que el Señor la perdonara, pero no pudo evitar que la mirada cayera en lo que le hacia un hombre.

Dio un paso atrás y se apretó una mano contra la boca. Incluso inactivo como estaba, era más viril que los que había visto antes. Y había visto muchos. No por gusto, pero como la señora del castillo, había bañado a docenas de hombres a través de los años, y más de unos pocos le habían hecho difícil no mirar.

Este hombre estaba en toda su gloriosa desnudez ante ella, como una estatua de bronce de un mítico dios. Se la secó la boca. Se alejó hacia la puerta.

Caballero, os ruego me excuséis. Los sirvientes esperan mis órdenes para preparar el festín.

No esperó que la diera permiso. Serenity levantó la traba y huyó por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Para su sorpresa y decepción, el salón estaba lleno de muchos de los hombres de Endimión. Los otros, estaba segura, estaban fuera patrullando el perímetro de las tierras. Profundas voces se elevaban hasta las vigas del techo, y por lo que parecía, alguien había descubierto las bodegas.

Varios barriles de vino de Aquitania que se reservaban sólo para las más especiales ocasiones habían sido abiertos. Era una celebración, pensó Serenity con ironía. Para los invasores.

De las cocinas salían aromas que hacían la boca agua. Los sirvientes corrían poniendo las mesas. A falta de varios asistentes por el momento, Serenity se apresuró a las cocinas para supervisar los preparativos. Encontró la sala llena de actividad bajo las capaces manos de Astrid, la señora indiscutible de las cocinas, a pesar de su falta de manos, Serenity asintió con la cabeza en alabanza. Los normandos podían pensar que los sajonescarecían de valor, y tal vez algunos lo hacían, pero su gente era vigorosamente trabajadora, e incluso con la fuerza para encontrar la manera de continuar con las tareas diarias. Comprobando que no era necesaria, Serenity se miró la húmeda túnica sucia. No era apropiada para un festín. Silenciosamente, atravesó las animadas cocinas hacia las escaleras de atrás para encontrar a su doncella.

Endimión descendió hacia el gran salón, sintiéndose descansado y limpio. Desde los días en que yació en el barro infestado de orina y heces en los suelos de Jubb, se había convertido en un esteta en su deseo de verse libre de la suciedad. Les pasaba lo mismo al resto de sus hermanos. Se bañaban vigorosamente y con regularidad. Y a veces, pensaba Endimión, no era suficiente para borrar el hedor de la muerte. Recorrió con la mirada el salón, buscando a Lady Serenity. Frunció el ceño. No se encontraba en ninguna parte. Una inesperada puñalada de pérdida se enfrentó con la ira hacia ella por pasar por alto su autoridad. No importaba. La encontraría y pondría a un hombre para que la vigilara. Apartándola de la mente porque no hacía nada más que causarle ira, Endimión continuó examinando la habitación, la mirada aterrizó sobre los siete caballeros que desde aquel momento en Iberia, hacía seis años, se movían al unísono con él. Nunca estaban lejos el uno del otro. Como estaban ahora. Habían empujado la mesa del señor desde el estrado elevado y la habían puesto cerca de la chimenea en llamas donde yacía el hermano caído.

—¡Endimión! —gritó Malachite, elevando una copa de vino—. ¡Venid a disfrutar del botín de nuestro trabajo!

Zoycite, Rubeus, Jedite, Stefan, Nephrite y Haruka levantaron las copas rebosantes.

—¡Aye, por Endimión, William puede recompensaros por vuestros esfuerzos con éste, el más digno de los feudos! —gritó Jedite—. ¿Y si encontráis la lengua de Lady Serenity demasiado afilada para vuestra armadura? —Jedite vació la copa, el vino se vertió de la barbilla a la cota de malla. Colocó con un golpe el cáliz vacío hacia abajo y retó a Endimión con una sonrisa—. ¡Apuesto a que encuentra mi polla más de su gusto!

Endimión frunció el ceño. De todos ellos, Jedite era el gallo más destacado de la comitiva. Le gustaba parlotear de amor a doncellas y matronas por igual. Parecían encontrar sus bonitas palabras entrañables, porque tenía en su haber más bastardos que todos los demás juntos. Endimión se acercó a la mesa y tomó la copa de vino que le ofrecía Malachite.

Jedite, si la doncella es capaz de encontrar la polla de la que habláis con tanto cariño, me quedaré atrás.

La mesa se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras Jedite fruncía el ceño. Endimión le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda.

Vamos, amigo, sabemos que habéis dejado no menos de media veintena de bastardos en el campo con las putas.

Jedite sonrió y le llenó la copa.

¡Aye, pero eran niñas todas ellas!

Jedite —dijo Zoycite—, todavía no habéis encontrado un vientre digno de vuestra semilla masculina.

¡Es una maldición por la que estamos todos afectados! —gritó Rubeus ,y levantó la copa pero la sostuvo en alto, sin beber de ella. Los ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y una pequeña sonrisa le torció los labios.

La mirada estaba firmemente fijada por encima del hombro de Endimión. Se dio cuenta que todos sus hombres había dejado las bromas y miraban mas allá de él. Lentamente, Endimión se volvió.

El cuerpo se le sacudió como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. Algo en el estómago se hizo lentamente un rollo apretado. Se le secó la boca, y sintió como el pene se elevaba contra el muslo. Su belleza rivalizaba con el brillo del sol. Y con el conocimiento de cuán profundamente le afectaba físicamente, Endimión frunció el ceño. Serenity se había bañado, y las sencillas ropas de diario ya no estaban. Ahora estaba ricamente vestida con una túnica de un profundo carmesí con bordados de hilo de oro en el dobladillo.

El sobreveste era de rico terciopelo púrpura y dorado con lo que parecían ser joyas cosidas a las mangas. Un cinturón de rica filigrana de oro acentuaba la plenitud de las caderas. Una daga incrustada con joyas colgaba de él. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era su rostro. La cremosa piel estaba sonrosada, los grandes ojos de color azul brillaban incluso desde esa distancia, y los labios carnosos, Endimión tragó saliva con dificultad, los carnosos labios rojos se abrían como si esperaran ser besados. La espesa cabellera dorada, como una fina gasa, había sido cepillada hasta que brillaba reluciente. Colgaba sobre los hombros pero dos delicadas trenzas entrelazadas con cintas de color amatista le enmarcaban la cara. Los extremos de las cintas se arremolinaban sobre el pecho, acentuando los plenos montículos. En lugar de un velo sobre la cabeza, llevaba un tocado finamente formado de oro y plata, con la forma de un halcón coronándolo.

Cuando Endimión no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella, Rubeus le empujó a un lado y se movió para reunirse con Serenity a medio camino de la escalera. Se inclinó profundamente, tomándola de la mano.

Doncella, regaláis mi vista con tal belleza que no sé si mi mortalidad puede soportar la hermosura de tal diosa.

Endimión puso los ojos en blanco y tomó otro largo trago de vino, todo mientras mantenía un vigilante ojo sobre su hombre mientras éste parloteaba como un asno a la señora que pensaba llevarse a la cama.

Serenity sonrió, los ojos sólo para el escocés.

Gracias, ¿sir...

Él se inclinó de nuevo.

Perdonad mis modales, Lady Serenity. Sólo soy un soldado cansado dela batalla que ha pasado poco tiempo en la corte —se llevó ambas manos a los labios y levantó la mirada hacia ella—. Soy Sir Rubeus de Moray, pero más recientemente caballero del Duque William. Soy vuestro siervo.

Es para mí un placer conoceros, Sir Rubeus. Ruego que vuestra caballerosidad siga intacta. Es un bienvenido respiro a los groseros modales de vuestros hermanos.

Rubeus puso el brazo de ella en el hueco del suyo y la llevó escaleras abajo con mucho cuidado. Miró a Endimión y sonrió. Endimión frunció el ceño. Cuando Stefan y Jedite hicieron un gran espectáculo colocando la silla del señor a la mesa para que ella se sentara, Endimión tuvo ganas de meterles la bota en el culo.

Nay, amables señores, es la silla de mi padre. Dejadla a un lado para su regreso.

Endimión golpeó la mesa con la copa y se dirigió a Serenity. RUbeus continuaba sonriendo y acariciando la mano de la dama que todavía descansaba en el antebrazo.

Vuestro padre, si regresara, se encontraría sentado con los nobles menores. —Endimión cogió la gran silla y la movió contra la chimenea, casi tapando a Manhku. Apuntó a un lugar al lado de donde él estaba y la zona circundante—. Ahora, buscaos vos misma asiento. Estoy cansado de ésta charla. ¡Pedid la comida!

El buen humor de Rubeus huyó con las palabras de Endimión . Soltó a Lady Serenity y le dedicó a su amigo una afilada mirada.

Debo pedir disculpas por los pobres modales de Sir Endimión. Fue criado en un establo.

Endimión refunfuñó y se sirvió más vino. No iba a permitir que sus hombres coquetearan con una mujer a la que no tenía intención de dejarla amargarle su victoriosa campaña. Captó la dura mirada de Serenity y sonrió. Elevó la copa y se volvió a sus hombres.

Por la conquista de Rossmoor. —Las vigas se sacudieron por el auge de los vítores. Endimión se volvió a mirar expectante a Serenity—. ¡Y por la violación de los muslos de las Arpías! —Mientras que antes los aplausos habían sido altos, casi rompieron las maderas por la percusión la segundavez.

Endimión bebió con ganas y observó las mejillas enrojecidas de Serenity. Aye, la doncella podía traicionarle en público. Pero iba a ver cada noche quién tenía el poder. Se le calentó la sangre, y se frotó el pecho donde la cicatriz le dolía. Aye, domar a Lady Serenity sería un bienvenido festín para las largas noches de invierno por delante.

* * *

**9** **Drakkar** es una transformación de un antiguo término islandés usado para designar a los dragones. A la embarcación conocida como drakkar se la ha llamado así debido a que a menudo el mascaron de proa de las embarcaciones vikingas consistía en la representación de la cabeza de una de estas bestias fabulosas.


	7. Chapter 5

**new chapter! enjoy! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Serenity miró pensativamente su vino. Quería decirle al arrogante caballero que no podía darle órdenes como a una sirvienta, pero captó la mirada de varios aldeanos atendiendo a sus tareas.

Winston apilaba más troncos junto a la chimenea, Lynn encendiendo velas a lo largo de las mesas inferiores, Garth poniendo la correa a los perros de caza, y varios otros cargando pesadas bandejas con comida. Humeantes platos de cerdo asado, aves y venado junto con el cocido pescado fresco del río, adornaban la mesa. Dulces secos y hortalizas se sumaban al festín.

Sin embargo, el hambre de Serenity se desvaneció mientras la mente lógica se mantenía en conflicto con sus emociones. Luchó por encontrar una manera viable de hacer frente a Endimión Chiba. Si continuaba discutiendo sobre las pequeñas cosas, como tomar asiento al lado de este indeseado y temporal invitado, perdería un terreno precioso y erosionaría el pequeño agarre de cordura que su gente pudiera mantener. Así qué, cedería ante las pequeñas escaramuzas. Para el día siguiente, podría necesitar de todas las fuerzas para librar una batalla mucho más grande. Serenity miró la gran mano de Endimión sujetando la copa de vino, casi cubriendo el cáliz de oro y plata. Se la calentó el cuerpo al pensar en esos dedos tocándola. Alzó la mirada para encontrar los leonados ojos mirándola fijamente

-¿Pensáis en nuestro momento al final de esta víspera como yo?

Las mejillas de Serenity se ruborizaron, y apartó la mirada no confiando en la voz.

-Aquí, doncella, bebed. El vino, como sabéis, es excepcional. Tal vez os tranquilice —ofreció Endimión, deslizándola la copa llena por debajo de la nariz.

Lo último que quería hacer era beber de la misma copa que él. Pero no tenía elección. Sería una de las batallas que perdería, porque si ella presionaba sobre la situación, se iría sin beber, y por el momento, tenía un fuerte deseo por el rico vino borgoña. Dio media vuelta a la copa, tomando un sorbo del lado contrario al de él. El insulto fue sutil, pero supo que había tocado una fibra sensible cuando se puso rígido a su lado.

-Vuestro insulto es bien recibido, y estad segura que no me importa, damisela. Después de este habrá otro y luego otro después de éste.

Serenity hizo caso omiso de la burla y volvió la atención hacia Rubeus, quien estaba sentado a su derecha. Los ojos de un azul profundo brillaban con un humor malicioso. Se dio cuenta que tenía la misma cicatriz de medialuna en la barbilla que Endimión. Desvió la mirada hacia Nephrite y al llamado Zoycite , y luego a varios otros. Los ocho caballeros sentados a la mesa del señor poseían la misma cicatriz y la misma espada carmesí hundida a través del cráneo.

-¿Cómo consiguieron todos la cicatriz de la barbilla, y por qué sólo aquellos que la tienen llevan la Espada de Sangre en los sobretodo, Sir Rubeus? —preguntó Serenity en voz baja.

El fuego en los ojos se empañó por un breve instante antes de que se reavivaran. La tomó la mano derecha y se la llevó a los labios.

-Es una historia desagradable no apta para los oídos de una dama.

-Serenity —dijo Endimión desde el otro lado—. El trinchero está lleno, y he cortado vuestra carne. Cenad. Necesitareis las fuerzas para más adelante.

Serenity se apartó de Rubeus, quien se echó a reír, y le dio un codazo a Endimión en las costillas. Quién lanzó un suave bufido.

-Tenéis los modales de un jabalí.

-Aye, y vos tenéis el carácter de una arpía.

Serenity notó que de verdad había cortado la carne. Y al parecer, había colocado delicadas piezas en su lado. A pesar de que el estómago mordió en el vacío, no sentía hambre. En cambio, una profunda fatiga se apoderó de ella. Los próximos días pondrían a prueba su carácter y probarían su paciencia más que en cualquier otro momento en su vida.

Tomó otro profundo trago de vino y dejó la copa. Endimión sonrió y la rellenó, después giró la copa hacia el canto por donde ella había bebido y apretó los labios sobre él. La miró por encima del borde. Cuando dejó la copa, la dijo suavemente:

-No tengo reparos en colocar mis labios sobre los suyos, doncella —sonrió a través del reborde—. Y si tenemos tiempo, aprenderéis a desear mi toque.

Serenity colocó las manos en el regazo y se las apretó fuertemente. El dolor del gesto la hizo sobresaltarse. Endimión clavó un gran trozo de venado con el cuchillo y lo mordió. Masticó pensativamente, observándola cuidadosamente. Después de tragar, bajó los labios hasta el oído y le susurró:

-¡Es sólo un encuentro casual de carne, doncella. No hay pruebas reveladoras. Si os agrada decir que no habéis sido vulnerada, que así sea. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Serenity apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. El calor de su aliento contra la oreja la sorprendió por la intensidad. Mientras hablaba en voz baja, provocó que el cuerpo la reaccionara de una manera que no era cómoda. Pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para enfriar el ardor. Ya que se referían a algo que ella consideraba precioso.

-La prueba estará en las sábanas en mi mañana nupcial.

-No todas las vírgenes sangran.

Las mejillas se la incendiaron. Se volvió hacia él, suplicante.

-Señor, por favor, este tema es demasiado personal para hablar de él.

Él levantó la mano, sobresaltándola, retirándose tan lejos de él que se encontró con Rubeus, quien estuvo más que feliz de acogerla. Endimión entornó los ojos. Pero siguió avanzando hacia ella. En una acción sorprendentemente suave, la acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

-Mantendré mi juramento, doncella. Mientras, espero con ansia deleitarme con vuestro cuerpo, no traspasaré ese delgado trozo de piel al que os apegáis tan groseramente. Permaneceréis intacta para vuestro marido.

-Endimión —llamó Nephrite desde el otro extremo de la mesa—. ¿Qué habéis previsto para el día de mañana?

Endimión tomó un largo trago de la copa.

-Cuando saciemos nuestra hambre, nos reuniremos y hablaremos de mañana. ¿Hasta entonces? —Endimión miró a una sirvienta, que era más que rolliza y que le miraba con coquetería bajo las oscuras pestañas—. Disfrutad de los frutos de nuestro trabajo.

Nephrite rió y tomó un largo trago de su copa. Cuando la moza, Lynn, llegó a su alrededor, la deslizó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el regazo. Ella gritó e hizo como si se apartara de él, pero los ojos sonrieron.

-¿Una moza para calentar mi cama esta noche?

Él derramó la mitad de la copa de vino en el profundo valle entre los senos y bebió profundamente de ella. La mesa estalló en aplausos mientras Nephrite relamía con gusto cada gota de vino que cubría los exuberantes pechos. Serenity giró la cabeza, no queriendo ver lo que sin duda iba a acontecer seguidamente. Justamente rogaba que Sir Endimión tuviera más cortesía hacia ella y que hiciera los estragos a puerta cerrada. Parecía que con el embeleso de Lynn más jóvenes aparecieron encontrando a los caballeros de su agrado.

Endimión pidió otro barril de vino, la música estalló, y las campanillas de las bailarinas repicaron con la melodía de laúd y los gaiteros. El salón cobró vida mientras los caballeros disfrutaban de la hospitalidad de Rossmoor. Cuando Sarah, la hija de Edwin, el guardabosques fallecido, se adelantó bailando de forma tentadora ante Endimión, Serenity perdido toda ilusión por la comida. Endimión se apartó de Serenity y se acomodó en la silla.

No podía verle la cara, pero por la encantadora sonrisa en los labios de Sarah y la forma en que le presionaba el pecho contra su cara, supo que el caballero disfrutaba de la función. Cuando Sarah presionó las manos en las rodillas de Endimión obligándolas a abrirse para moverse entre ellas y seguir bailando como Salomé, Serenity sintió como si fuera a enfermarse. Sarah ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? Serenity miró a su alrededor a las otras muchachas del pueblo. Algunas de ellas habían enviudado recientemente. ¿Estaban tan desesperadas por sobrevivir que se prostituían a estos invasores? Serenity tragó saliva. ¿Acaso no había hecho lo mismo? Había dado el ejemplo a estas muchachas? ¿Sacrificando su cuerpo por la vida de Russell? ¿Sentían que debían sacrificarse para sobrevivir? Una ola de autorepulsión se estrelló contra ella. El estómago se rebeló como si la rancia carne se ulcerara allí. Presionándose la mano en el vientre,Serenity se volvió a Rubeus, que era el único hombre en la mesa que no estaba perdidamente embobado en una de las muchachas del pueblo. Le puso la mano sobre el antebrazo.

-Caballero, no me siento bien, ¿Os… —antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, la ayudó a levantarse.

-No digáis más, milady. El aire fresco os despejará.

Él la condujo al portal delantero ahora reparado y abrió lo suficiente para permitirla deslizarse a través de él. Le vio volverse para mirar hacia el salón, sin duda, a Endimión. El rostro de Rubeus se endureció. Serenity se volvió y contuvo la respiración. Endimión, alto, oscuro y enojado se había irguió de lasilla, la pobre Sarah giraba desesperadamente tratando de recuperar la atención perdida.

-No quiero provocar la ira de Endimión sobre vos —ofreció Serenity .

Rubeus echó atrás la cabeza y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿La ira de Endimión? Nay, no le temo.

Él la hizo salir y cerró firmemente la puerta tras ellos. Serenity aspiró profundamente, el aire frío la lastimó el pecho por dentro, sin embargo, era limpio.

-Gracias —le dijo en voz baja.

Reparó que las antorchas estaban encendidas y ardían brillantemente a lo largo de las paredes de piedra del castillo. Había varias antorchas estacadas alumbrando el camino a través del patio hacia el muro exterior del castillo y más allá hacia el pueblo. Varios centinelas a la sombra patrullaban el lugar.

-Hay más cabalgando para alejar a aquellos que podrían tratar de quitarle a Endimión lo que ha ganado este día.

-¡No es justo!

-La guerra no lo es, Lady Serenity .

-No es mi guerra. —Pero sabía que las palabras sonaron falsas. Kenji había sido un firme defensor no sólo de Edward**11** sino también de Harold—.Mi padre…

-Nay, Lady Serenity . El tiempo de su padre ha pasado. El de su hermano también. William será coronado rey, y todo cambiará. Es mejor que lo asimiléis ahora para que no sigáis engañándoos.

-¿Pero…?

-Si su padre vive y es listo, irá a William y le ofrecerá el juramento de lealtad. William es un hombre duro, un guerrero de corazón, pero también es justo. Quién sabe si le permitirá a su padre alguna demanda.

-¿Pero que pasará con mi gente? ¿Qué hay de mí?

La miró, y para un caballero tan feroz, la ofreció una expresión muy compasiva.

-Vuestra gente, los que sirvan al nuevo señor, prosperarán —cogió un bucle dorado que la fuerte brisa le lanzó. Se lo llevó a la nariz e inhaló—.Vos, milady, encontrareis un esposo digno de vuestro linaje y viviréis para darle muchos hijos.

-No tengo ninguna dote. ¡Iré a él mancillada! ¿Qué clase de hombre querría una prometida como yo? —el desprecio y la ira en la voz casi la estranguló. Se enfrentó de lleno a Rubeus—. ¿Es vuestro señor tan rígido que no puede ver que arruinaría mi oportunidad para conseguir marido?

-Aye, Endimión es inflexible. Y con razón.

-Rubeus, los hombres te llaman —dijo Endimión desde el umbral.

El estómago de Serenity se sacudió con la voz. Los ojos le brillaban bajo la luz de las antorchas. La mandíbula apretada y las cejas fruncidas amenazadoramente sobre los ojos. Rubeus giró y se inclinó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Lady Serenity .

Serenity asintió.

-Buenas noches, amable señor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Rubeus, Serenity miró encolerizadamente hacia Endimión. Él aguantó rígido e inmóvil, mirándola con ira y las manos detrás de la espalda.

-No encontrareis ningún aliado entre mis hombres. Nuestro vínculo es irrompible.

-Parece que todos son iguales, excepto, su hombre Rubeus que no es el salvaje que vos sois.

Endimión sonrió, y ella se estremeció. Era una sonrisa que decía que todo lo que pensaba de Rubeus, distaba mucho de su impresión.

-¿Acaso viola, saquea y desvalija como vos? ¿Y que les une a vos? ¿La cicatriz? ¿Como los niños, jugando a hermanos de sangre? —dijo con desprecio, humillando la conexión.

La mandíbula de Endimión se apretó.

-Burlaos de lo que no entendéis. No tiene importancia para mí.

Serenity sintió una necesidad desesperante de golpearle. En lugar de eso, empezó a caminar hacia el establo.

-Tengo que ver a Russell.

Cuando él no hizo nada para seguirla, Serenity apretó el paso. Se encontró a mitad de camino con Thomas.

-Milady, permítame darle escolta —dijo.

Serenity aceptó su asistencia asintiendo con la cabeza. Los dos miraron sobre los hombros para ver a Endimión caminando a grandes pasos por el camino.

-Él os mira como un halcón a un ratón, milady. Tengo noticias de Diamante .

El corazón de Serenity se sacudió en el pecho.

-¿Está vivo?

-Aye, y se prepara para liberarnos del yugo de los normandos.

Cuando Serenity entró en el establo, se encontró con uno de los hombres de Endimión. No era un caballero sino un soldado de a pie.

-Soy Lady Serenity y estoy aquí para ver a mi hombre. Dejadme pasar.

El soldado miró tras ella hacia donde estaba segura que estaba parado Endimión. Apretó los puños enfurecida por tener que pedir permiso para ver a su gente. El guardia asintió, e Serenity se apresuró a donde Russell yacía sobre la paja. Thomas había desaparecido. Se arrodilló junto al chico dormido y le puso una mano suave en la espalda. Él hizo una mueca y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

-Milady —se quejó—. Quema como el fuego.

Ella le hizo callar.

-Voy a limpiar la zona de nuevo para después aplicar más bálsamo. Calmará el ardor.

Se puso a la labor, y después de presionar compresas frías en la espalda, Russell dijo:

-El ardor se desvanece.

-El bálsamo será mejor. —Mientras lo extendía sobre la piel en carneviva, él intentó levantarse sobre los codos—. Quedaos tranquilo, Russell, necesitareis vuestras fuerzas.

-Milady, perdonadme por haber errado el blanco.

-No lo hicisteis. El problema radicaba en tu objetivo. Te juro que es la semilla del diablo. Verdaderamente dudo que un millar de flechas pudieran haberlo abatido.

-Temo por vos. Os arruinará.

-No os preocupéis por mí, Russell. Haré lo que pueda para mantener mi inocencia. No hay nada que podáis hacer.

-Voy a matarlo si os toca

-¡Parad de hablar como un tonto! Acabaría con vos. No podría soportar perderos. Mi honor es mío para mantenerlo. Necesitareis las fuerzas —se inclinó y le susurró al oído—: Diamante viene. —Russell se volvió y trató de enfrentarse a ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora, a descansar. Os veré por la mañana.

Serenity se levantó y se volvió para abandonar el lugar. La oscura sombra de Endimión avanzó, interceptándola. Contuvo la respiración. No lo había oído. ¿La había oído él? Las piernas la temblaron, pero rápidamente se calmó.

-Me habéis asustado.

Él la tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera del establo hacia el castillo. Que se levantaba alto y brillante en la corta distancia. Rossmoor. Su lugar de nacimiento. En las manos de un extranjero. Y uno que no tenía ningún respeto por su pueblo o sus tradiciones. El gran legado de su bisabuelo iba a morir con ella y su hermano.

-Yo no soy quien para daros aviso, Lady Serenity . Más sois joven y sin experiencia.

Serenity se quedó en silencio.

-Trataré severamente a cualquier traidor.

-Estoy segura de que actuaréis primero y preguntareis después de llevar a cabo la cobarde acción.

-Soy un hombre paciente.

-Sois un bruto.

-Eso me ha mantenido vivo.

Al entrar en el salón, Serenity esperaba encontrarse con abundante libertinaje. En su lugar, se habían despejado las mesas, las sirvientas se habían ido, las antorchas atenuado, y los caballeros, los que tenían las cicatrices, reunidos en torno a la chimenea.

-¿Se han saciado vuestros hombres de mi comida y mis sirvientas tan pronto? —preguntó en voz baja.

-Rameras y vino no se mezclan, cuando sin duda abundan los sajones.

Serenity le lanzó una furiosa mirada apartándose de su brazo y se dirigió hacia el catre donde yacía Manhku sacudiéndose y dando vueltas. Ella empujó pasando los altos y duros hombros y se hundió de rodillas al lado del africano. Cuando presionó la mano en la frente, retrocedió ante el calor. Miró a los hombres que la rodeaban.

-Arde de fiebre. Muevan la cama lejos del fuego

Los hombres se apresuraron a cumplir las órdenes. Mientras lo hacían, Serenity corrió a la cocina, donde sacó agua fresca del pozo y agarró varias sábanas limpias de un gabinete. Cuando regresó, Endimión fruncía el ceño, sin duda, enojado de que no le hubiera pedido permiso para salir del salón. Ella pasó a su lado y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Manhku, de inmediato se puso a quitarle la ropa. Cuando no pudo sacarle la cota de malla por la cabeza, Zoycite y Nephrite la ayudaron. A medida que sacaba la última capa de ropa, Serenity se quedó sin aliento. Manhku lucía la misma cicatriz en el pecho que Endimión. Y al acercarse, vio que también llevaba la cicatriz en forma de media luna en la barbilla. Ella presionó la yema del dedo, en el punto al pie de la garganta donde comenzaba la cicatriz de la espada. El tejido fino de la cicatriz era duro y caliente. La primera reacción fue de horror. Quería retroceder, apartarse, pero no lo hizo. Un sentido le dijo que todos estos hombres llevaban la marca, y si los rechaza por ello como si fuera una maldición, nunca sería capaz de restaurar la ofensa. El dolor que sufrió al recuperarse de una cicatriz de este tipo debió haber sido horrible. Se volvió para alzar la vista hacia el caballero que había sacudido los cimientos de su mundo. La miraba con duros y fríos ojos. La frente fruncida. ¿Qué clase de hombres eran estos? Endimión se arrodilló y puso la mano en la frente de su hombre como si su palabra no fuera suficientemente buena.

-La fiebre rabia.

-Tengo miedo de que la herida se agrave.

Endimión la atrapó los ojos con los suyos.

-Mi hacha evitará que se propague el veneno.

La mandíbula de Serenity cayó ante la indiferente solución.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan cruel? Un caballero sin una pierna es uno sin identidad. Tendría que pedir limosna en las calles para comer.

Endimión se puso de pie.

-Manhku nunca tendrá que mendigar mientras yo viva. Le debo mi vida. Yo me ocuparé de él.

Serenity giró a Manhku. Empapó la ropa en el agua fría y comenzó abañarlo. Durante mucho tiempo, los hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras ella atendía a su compañero caído. Era un silencio extraño. Y Serenity encontró consuelo en el hecho de que estos hombres, todos feroces asesinos, confiaran a su hombre en sus manos. Las manos del enemigo. Miró la cara de Manhku. Y puesto que había perdido color por la pérdida de sangre, se dio cuenta por primera vez de una serie de tatuajes circulares en las mejillas. Se volvió para mirar a los caballeros reunidos. Cada uno de ellos diferentes a su manera, pero todos de alguna manera el mismo. Demasiado cansada para pensar más, Serenity se inclinó para dedicar toda la atención al baño en agua fría de Manhku. Tan atenta estaba en lo que hacía, que no oyó a los hombres que tenía detrás dejar el salón, hasta que le pidió a Endimión ir a traer más agua y se percató que se habían ido. El agua en el balde se había calentado. Lo recogió y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina a llenarlo con agua fría. Mientras acercaba el cubo, un pequeño sonido detrás de ella le hizo soltar la cuerda y volverse. Endimión estaba en la puerta, llenando el espacio casi por completo.

-El tejido ha calentado el agua —dijo.

Él dio un paso más cerca. Al retroceder, el borde del pozo la mordió el trasero. El fuerte palpitar del corazón en la garganta casi la asfixió. En la tenue luz de las delgadas candelas, los ojos de Endimión brillaron como carbones fundidos. Estaba atrapada.

—Yo… yo debo recoger más agua fría. —Serenity se dio rápidamente la vuelta agarrando la manivela de la cuerda y comenzó a girarla. La gran mano de Endimión detuvo la suya. Ella se tensó y al hacerlo él se aproximó más. Tanto que podía sentir la gruesa columna de su hombría contra la espalda. Su calor y su fuerza la envolvieron. Serenity cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, no deseando experimentar de ninguna manera la forma en que la hacía sentir el cuerpo.—P-por favor —susurró.

La deslizó la mano libre alrededor de la cintura, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en la manivela. Inclinándose, la acarició con la nariz la oreja y Serenity casi se desplomó en el suelo. La fuerza de voluntad se lo impidió. Cuando la extendió la gran mano a través del vientre, presionándola la ingle firmemente contra la espalda, Serenity gritó:

-¡Por favor!

-Aye, me agrada, Serenity. Me agrada mucho.

La giró en los brazos y se inclinó para besarla, pero Serenity se alejó y volvió la cabeza. Los labios se hundieron en el calor del cuello. A pesar de no querer desear ninguna parte de él contra ella, el calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo dejando escapar un bajo gemido. Al parecer eso sólo agudizó su apetito por más. Endimión la atrajo con más fuerza.

-Rendíos a mí, doncella —exigió con la voz ronca contra la garganta.

-Nay, no puedo

A medida que las palabras salían de la boca, la ahuecó el pecho, y Serenity chilló por la sorpresa, pero el cuerpo se presionó con vehemencia contra la palma. El pulgar acarició de un lado a otro un tenso pezón. Serenity se estremeció por la sacudida de la sensación.

-Os engañáis a vos misma, Serenity .

Ella luchó contra él, sus palabras mordiéndola el orgullo con fuerza. Abrió la boca para negar las palabras, pero se detuvo cuando él presionó la boca contra el mismo pezón que él justamente había tanteado. Serenity se tensó, la sensación tan intensa y ajena a ella que no sabía cómo reaccionar. La boca se apretó firmemente a través de las capas de tela. El cuerpo se la estremeció, y sintió un calor extendiéndose entre las piernas. Si se sentía tan bien de esta manera, ¿cómo se sentirían si estuvieran piel contra piel? La imagen la conmocionó.

-Decís nay con palabras, pero vuestro cuerpo implora lo contrario.

La vergüenza se filtró en la razón. Era Serenity de Alethorpe, Lady de Rossmoor. Su sangre era una de las mejores en Sajonia. Y aquí estaba colgada como una débil tonta en las manos de un invasor normando. ¡Y un bastardo normando nada menos! El ardor se enfrió rápidamente.

-¡Dejadme, normando! ¡Dejadme mi dignidad! —Cuando él no movió ni un músculo, Serenity eligió otra línea de defensa—. ¿Recompensáis mi atención a vuestro hombre, coqueteando aquí, mientras él arde de fiebre? Endimión se separó de ella. El aire que pasó como un silbido entre los cuerpos los enfrió a ambos. Por eso, también, estaba muy agradecida.

La miró profundamente con esos brillantes ojos.

-Vuestra honra es responsabilidad vuestra, doncella. No la mía. Tome nota de mis palabras, como es mi juramento, voy a ver nuestro acuerdo alcanzado. No os equivoquéis —retrocedió—. Ahora, atended a mi hombre .Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Serenity permaneció mucho tiempo luchando contra la rabia hacia ese hombre y el miedo al poder carnal sobre ella.

Endimión se quitó la ropa interior, se lavó la cara y las manos, y se dejó caer en el colchón relleno de plumas. Su comodidad fue lo mejor que había tenido la buena fortuna de encontrar. Las sábanas estaban limpias y olían a hierbas frescas, y las almohadas eran suaves. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar consuelo en ellas. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el duro y rígido suelo o en una cama de paja en el salón de un señor. Tenía su propio hueco en el castillo de William en Rouen, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hombres, ya sea en la batalla o practicando el arte de la guerra.

Se puso boca arriba, cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza, y mirando el diseño bordado en el dosel. Un halcón rodeado de pájaros más pequeños. La chimenea ardía brillante, lanzando sombras extrañas en la tela, calentando la cámara. Pero fue el calor en las entrañas lo que ardía más caliente. La polla se despertó cuando pensó en la moza de abajo.

_¡Ja! ¡Más bien una bruja!_

Su audacia le sorprendió. En todos sus viajes, nunca se había tropezado con una mujer con tanto para perder actuando como si tuviera todo el mundo para ganar. ¿No sabía con quién trataba? Había matado a hombres por hechos menores que su impertinencia.

Se le tensaron los músculos, y la polla se le estremeció contra el muslo cuando la imaginó desnuda y hambrienta por él en esta misma cama. Un hombre podía perderse a sí mismo durante quince días en ese exuberante cuerpo. Nunca había tocado una piel tan suave. O había tratado con un temperamento tan afilado. Endimión sonrió a pesar de la incomodidad. Verdaderamente, era una chica valiente, muy bien, pero su audacia superaba la suya con mucho. Se sentó en la gran cama y casi se frotó las manos en previsión de la rendición de su maduro cuerpo ante el suyo. Sonrió abiertamente y salió de la cama cojeando hacia el fuego para arrojar más leña a las brasas. Yea, iba a compartir esta cama más de una noche. Quién sabía si durante el invierno.

Endimión se trasladó a los tapices que cubrían las contraventanas de la ventana. Apartándolos, abrió el cierre de madera y miró con atención hacia la noche. Las estrellas se levantaban brillantes y claras en el cielo, la luna llena iluminando el camino. Pasó la mirada sobre los bosques distantes y más allá del patio y muro exterior del castillo. Los centinelas iban y venían, las grandes sombras oscuras tomaban vida bajo la luz de la luna. Un ligero movimiento en el establo le llamó la atención. Una pequeña figura avanzaba por el muro del patio hacia el castillo. La sangre se le aceleró. Serenity.

Como ella había aseguró al guardia cerca de la puerta de la cocina que se ocupaba de recoger sanguijuelas en la ciénaga, la permitió pasar. Había ganado una dura batalla para que el hombre la dejara sola. Pero cuando le recordó que su señor, Sir Endimión, estaba descansando y no deseaba ser molestado por una simple chica que buscaba sanguijuelas para salvar a su caballero favorito, la permitió pasar. A medida que entró en el salón, se trasladó al lugar donde Manhku daba vueltas sobre el catre. La pierna estaba hinchada, y la única esperanza era que las sanguijuelas purgaran el veneno de la herida.

Deslizó la mirada sobre la veintena o más de camas donde los hombres pasarían la noche cerca de la chimenea que ardía brillante y cálida. Más llenaban el establo. El enemigo. ¿Podría Diamante expulsar a estos hombres de su hogar? Serenity colocó el cubo de sanguijuelas al lado de Manhku, quitó el vendaje, y lentamente aplicó las viscosas criaturas en la hinchada pierna. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó sobre su propio destino. ¿Sería el diablo durmiendo en la cama de su padre su perdición? ¿Rompería el juramento obligándola a separar las piernas para él? Cerró los ojos. ¡Nay, no lo haría! Le obligaría a cumplir con su promesa. Abrió los ojos y se alegró al ver a las sanguijuelas trabadas. Deberían estar ahítas para el amanecer.

Serenity se sentó sobre los talones y se limpió las manos en un trapo húmedo. Aye, no sólo se ocuparía de que Sir Endimión mantuviera su juramento, sino que ella mantendría el suyo. Y a pesar del miedo que le inspiraba el compromiso, se la calentó el cuerpo mientras se preguntaba qué más la haría él. ¿Sería más intenso de lo que experimentó en la cocina? Movió la mano para tocarse el cuello, donde la habían presionado los labios. Se la hincharon los senos y una sensación de hormigueo incitó los pezones. Desplazó la mirada hacia la escalera que conducía a la cámara del Lord, y gritó. Endimión estaba de pie en el descansillo, los ojos clavados en ella. Poco a poco, él caminó por el amplio espacio, sin apartar la mirada dela suya. La piel de Serenity se calentó para rivalizar con las llamas que estaba segura despedían un extraño resplandor a su alrededor. Endimión estaba desnudo a los pies de la escalera, excepto por los braies que llevaba. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre los planos y bordes de su cuerpo, iluminando las antiguas cicatrices de guerra y las nuevas de Hastings. La tela alrededor de las caderas se agitó y ella se sobresaltó dando un paso atrás rozando con el talón las ascuas de la chimenea.

-Doncella, evitáis mi cama.

Los ojos continuaban manteniéndola cautiva. Aunque no fuera así, ella no hubiera sido capaz de apartar los ojos de él. El largo pelo negro colgaba salvajemente a su alrededor a la manera de los vikingos. El ancho y musculoso pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido. El poder y el peligro se arremolinaban alrededor de él. En su presencia, mientras estaba aterrada, supo que si alguna vez necesita un campeón, este sería el hombre que elegiría. Su destreza era legendaria.

La tela alrededor de las caderas se alzó como si una serpiente se retorciera bajo ella. Ahora, en lugar de miedo, algo intenso y primitivo se movió dentro de ella. No lo cuestionó. En su lugar, imperturbable, ella siguió apreciándole.

-No podéis ocultaros del destino, damisela —dijo Endimión suavemente, acercándose tan solapadamente como un lobo acechando a un ciervo.

Sin ningún lugar a donde ir excepto dentro del fuego, Serenity se mantuvo firme, con la barbilla alta y orgullosa.

-Vos no sois mi destino.

-Esta noche lo soy —Endimión rió en voz baja, el sonido ronco, provocativo y aterrador.

Ella pasó por su lado, sin vacilación en la mirada.

-No sucumbiré.

-No será necesario.

Los músculos se ondularon cuando él flexionó los largos brazos. Serenity negó con la cabeza, aterrorizada de lo que la pudiera hacer, sabiendo que si la presionaba regularmente, a pesar de la voluntad, se volvería tan adictivo para ella como el vino había sido para su padre tras la muerte de su madre. El orgullo sufriría mucho por convertirse en su dispuesta amante. Por no mencionar que no debía involucrar nunca el corazón, este hombre se lo dejaría hecho pedazos en el suelo cuando se marchara a la próxima conquista. Como si el gesto fuera a inmovilizarlo, Serenity extendió la mano para detenerle.

-Señor, os lo ruego, no deshonréis mi persona. Es todo lo que tengo para dar libremente.

Endimión frunciendo el ceño, pero continuó hacia ella. Cogiéndola de la mano, se la llevo a los labios aunque no los presionó sobre la piel. Ella se calentó por el contacto a pesar de temerlo. Las sensaciones que despertó la enervaron tanto que quiso gritar y correr para adentrarse en el bosque tanto como pudiera.

-No es una deshonra cuando se da por un juramento. ¿Vuestra dignidad aguantaría si rompierais el compromiso?

Sacudió la cabeza, enojada de que él hubiera retorcido el asunto. Era una mujer de palabra, y si hacia un juramente, haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo. Eso no quería decir que tuviera que aceptarlo.

-Veo que estamos de acuerdo, al menos en este caso

Le presionó los labios sobre las yemas de los dedos. La calidez, y sí, la ternura la sorprendieron. Sin embargo, la ardiente mirada de esos ojos la despojó de la dignidad. Serenity se tensó.

-Quiero conservar mi inocencia, señor —el tono no dejaba lugar abromas.

Fue una declaración, así como una petición sincera. Endimión sonrió, y ella supo que había perdido. Y en los próximos minutos, iba a perder más.

-Mi Lady Serenity , vos bromeáis si creéis que yo pienso en vos inocentemente.

-¡Patán! —dijo entre dientes, y tiró de la mano para quitarla del agarre.

No lo consiguió. Apretó la mano alrededor de la de ella y la atrajo hacia él, volvió a posar los labios en la piel. Deslizó la lengua a través de la palma de la mano, y ella casi se desmayó. Cuando él hundió los dientes en la parte carnosa de la mano, gritó. Pero no de dolor. La mirada ardió derretida, y las ventanas de la nariz llamearon con el incremento de la respiración.

-¿Qué decís acerca de la forma en que antes presionasteis ese lascivo cuerpo contra el mío?

Serenity abrió la boca para replicar, pero no encontró nada que decir. ¿Cómo iba a argumentar en contra de la verdad? Ella retiró la palma y de repente él la soltó.

-Como sospechaba. Me deseáis.

Humillada en el corazón, Serenity hizo lo que cualquier doncella inocente le haría a un patán arrogante. Le abofeteó. En un instante, la aprisionó contra él clavándola la polla en el vientre mientras la apretaba contra la dureza del pecho. Él gimió ante el contacto despertándose contra ella ,presionándola más duramente las caderas.

-Recordad como se siente, Serenity . Un día pronto me suplicareis por ello.

Levantó la mano libre para abofetearle otra vez por la crudeza, pero la cogió y la apartó de él. Él señaló a Manhku.

-Agradecerle a él el indulto de esta noche. Tal como está, me canso de vuestro espinoso temperamento, y la noche se alarga. Necesito mi sueño para atender un conflicto sajón por la mañana.

Mientras se alejaba de ella, Serenity le increpó:

-¡De hecho, señor, veremos al final quién gana!

Endimión se volvió completamente hacia ella.

-Laméntese el día que me encuentre con un traidor en mi entorno. Sufrirá la muerte de un traidor. Por mi propia mano.

Serenity se reprendió silenciosamente por el arrebato. Se mordió la lengua, sin querer frustrar a este hombre o darle otra razón para sospechar de un levantamiento. Ya había dicho demasiado.

-Por favor, Serenity , no caigáis en esa trampa. Odiaría estropear tal belleza como la vuestra. Pero no lo dudéis. Lo haría —le deslizó la mano alrededor del cuello y la atrajo hacia sí, la fuerza de su movimiento casi levantándola de los pies. Los labios simplemente sobrevolaron por encima de los de ella—. Pero sin duda, en primer lugar quiero tomar lo que aforráis tan excesivamente.

Serenity entreabrió los labios mientras luchaba por respirar, y él bajo la boca más cerca de la suya, casi tocándola. La sangre se la aceleró, y el cuerpo se la quedó inerte en su agarre. Los pechos la dolían con una sensación ahora familiar. Se humedeció los labios, se tocó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Ella sintió como le temblaba el brazo y como se tensaba el cuerpo.

-Jesús —maldijo Endimión, empujándola con tanta fuerza que casi se cae en el fuego. La agarró de la muñeca para evitar que cayera, con las facciones tensas como nubarrones tormentosos en la cara—. ¡Marchaos, bruja, antes de que os tome aquí y ahora!

Serenity no preguntó donde debía ir, simplemente pasó corriendo y subió las escaleras hasta el solar, empujando la pesada puerta de roble para cerrarla y atrancándola.

* * *

**11.- Edward** fue el rey de Inglaterra entre 1045 y 1066. Fue el primero de los reyes en protagonizar la efímera restauración de la dinastía sajona en Inglaterra, comprendida entre el dominio danés de 1016-1045 y la conquista de Inglaterra por William de Normandía.

* * *

Gracias a todas/os por sus lindos comentarios! x


	8. Chapter 6

Serenity se despertó con el sonido de un estruendo.

—¡Abrid este portal, muchacha!

Restregándose los ojos con sueño, se echó una túnica por encima para descorrer el pesado cerrojo. La puerta se abrió de golpe desde el exterior. El tempestuoso semblante de Endimión era un mal augurio para todos.

—Mi hombre está despierto y gritando para Dios sabe qué. Atendedle.

Los guturales bramidos del salón llegaron a sus oídos. Otras voces trataron de calmarle. Cuanto más lo intentaban, más enojadas se volvían las palabras extranjeras del gigante. Endimión la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la cámara.

—Apresuraos antes de que destruya el salón.

Una burlona sonrisa se desplegó en los labios cuando fue arrastrada a lo largo del pasillo y a bajar por la escalera. La divertía ver a este valiente y terrible caballero tan lejos de su controlada forma. Casi se rió cuando vio a los otros de pie desvalidamente como nerviosas novias. La cara de Serenity pasó a ser seria cuando se acercó al gigante. Se había quitado la mayoría de los apósitos y todas las sanguijuelas. Un trozo de la cataplasma yacía sobre el suelo. La cólera la impulsó hacia delante.

Cuando el africano se movió para levantarse, ella gritó con una voz segura y firme:

—¡Alto! —lo dijo en francés, dudando de que entendiera el inglés. Decenas de ojos siguieron al tono de voz, mirándola y luego hacia el gigante para ver la reacción. Estaba de un humor severamente espinoso por el rudo despertar y además por este hombre que iba a interrumpir sus esfuerzos de curación. Los negros ojos del gigante se ampliaron para seguidamente reducirse a peligrosas rendijas. Los labios se apartaron de los dientes afilados como de lobo hasta un punto antinatural. Hizo un gruñido bajo y amenazador.

Sin dejarse intimidar por la postura, el temperamento de Serenity se desató. Caminó hacia él y le abofeteó la mano que casi había retirado el apósito.

—¡Necio! ¡Recostaos! —Cuando no él no se movió, ella insistió—: Os apliqué uno de mis mejores brebajes para salvaros la pierna, me fui a la ciénaga en mitad de la noche a por sanguijuelas, y he perdido mucho sueño anoche y esta mañana.

Ella deshizo el andrajoso vendaje con movimientos rápidos y firmes. El daño era profundo. Iba a necesitar nueva ropa blanca y preparar unacataplasma fresca. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Y me recompensáis de esta manera? Si no estuviera tan enojada, se habría reído de la expresión deasombro en la cara tatuada. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esta manera, estaba segura. Serenity miró por encima del hombro a Endimión, el cual estaba en igual estado de shock. Apartó los ojos de él hacia los hombres de alrededor. Cada uno de ellos permanecía en atónito silencio. Haciendo casoomiso de todos ellos, Serenity volvió la atención hacia el gigante, y frunció el ceño ante la tormenta que se cernía sobre el rostro. Con las manos en las caderas, le preguntó:

—¿Queréis caminar con la ayuda de una muleta? —Negros labios morados se retiraron de los dientes afilados. Un gruñido profundo retumbó en el pecho—. Voy a tomar eso como un no. Ahora, recostaos para que pueda reparar lo que habéis destruido.

Cuando él hizo ademán de levantarse, Serenity expulsó un largo suspiro, se recogió la falda, y se dirigió hacia él. Colocándole ambas manos sobre el pecho, le lanzó hacia atrás. Él se resistió. Le empujó más fuerte, casi sentándosele encima para salirse con la suya. Las suaves risas disimuladas flotaron alrededor de sus oídos.

Miró a Endimión, que estaba clavado en el suelo, con el rostro solemne, los ojos risueños. Ella se volvió hacia sus caballeros, que estaban ahora expectantes de lo que se suponía sería su inminente derrota. El rencor aumentó.

—¡Ustedes no son hombres de honor, y por mi parte, espero con interés el día en que se vayan para no volver jamás!

Se volvió hacia el gigante gruñón y le clavó los codos en el pecho.

—Déme su palabra de que no interferirá con mi trabajo.

Entornó los ojos. Una mujer inferior o tal vez un tonto se habría echado atrás. Pero Serenity no era de esa clase de mujeres. Estaba en una posición muy inapropiada para una señora, encima de un conocido asesino de sajones, entre caballeros endurecidos en la batalla. Cuando él se negó a responder, Serenity cambió de táctica. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se apartó de él.

—Muy bien. —Una vez completamente alejada de la bestia, le tendió la mano a Endimión . Él arqueó una ceja—. Su hacha, señor.

Los hombres detrás de ella rieron con satisfacción, y el gigante gruñó.

—¿Qué planes tenéis para eso? —preguntó Endimión , la diversión tergiversando su tono.

—Deseo cortar la pierna de este hombre sumamente descortés. La causa está perdida, y tengo a mi propia gente que atender. No tengo tiempo para un paciente involuntario.

Endimión tuvo la delicadeza de fruncir el ceño. Miró a su hombre, y el gigante gruñó otra vez, tratando de incorporarse.

—¿Milady? —dijo Malachite , dando un paso al frente. Los profundos ojos castaños, brillaban a la luz del fuego de la mañana. Le recorrió con la mirada el rostro lleno de cicatrices. Se preguntó qué otras cicatrices tendría bajo el parche de cuero. Pensó en el dolor que debió haber sufrido al recibir una herida de ese tipo. Miró a los demás tras Malachite , preguntándose de nuevo que horrible experiencia los unía.

—¿Caballero? —preguntó ella.

—¿Sujeto al bruto mientras le cortáis? —preguntó con la inexpresiva cara de un hombre empeñado en un asunto muy serio. Manhku se levantó disparado y le gritó a Malachite en un rápido, extraño acento francés.—¡Plaga vikinga!

Los caballeros se doblaron de la risa, rompiendo la espesa tensión en el aire. Serenity aguantó calmada, sin entender la camaradería de los hombres.

—Usted bromea con la pierna de este hombre —se secó las manos en la túnica—Así que le dejaré para que le cuiden. Ya he terminado.

—¡Jinetes acercándose! —gritó el centinela de la torre. El entusiasmo entró en el pecho tambaleándose. ¿Regresaba su padrea casa? Como ya estaban vestidos y con el cinto, Endimión y sus hombres se apresuraron a responder al aviso. Serenity se preguntó si dormían así. El cuerpo se la calentó al recordar a Endimión apenas vestido la pasada noche. Tal vez no lo hacían. Mientras, Serenity seguía a los caballeros, a ver quién llegaba a Rossmoor a esa infame hora, Endimión se volvió hacia ella.

—Quedaos en el salón, y vigilad a Manhku.

La frustración la estranguló. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes?¿Y si sus familiares habían venido en busca de refugio? Serenity se volvió a mirar al abandonado Manhku. Quizás le diera una segunda oportunidad. Volvió la mirada al portal entreabierto.—Pero primero voy a ver quién se acerca.

Flanqueado por sus hombres, Endimión permaneció de pie con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada mientras el escuadrón de caballeros normandos se acercaba.

El estandarte de color carmesí y negro con la imagen de un jabalí se agitaba con arrogancia en el frío viento del invierno inglés. El mismo blasón atrapó la luz del sol matutino en la armadura del jinete que iba al frente. Una ira que había creído olvidada se enterró en el vientre de Endimión. Agarró la empuñadura de la espada tan fuerte que ya no pudo sentir los dedos.

—Vuestro hermano monta como si fuera merecedor de la corona —dijo Malachite al lado de Endimión .

—Aye, y si hay una manera, deja que Seiya la encuentre.

Endimión bajó al patio mientras sus hombres le seguían. El gran caballo de guerra de Seiya derrapó hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de Endimión . Se quedó inmóvil. En una muestra de arrogante confianza, Seiya se quitó el casco de plumas rojas de la cabeza. Un rostro muy similar a Endimión le miró. La única diferencia, al menos en la superficie, era que Seiya no tenía ninguna cicatriz. Su rostro estaba limpio, y Endimión supo cómo se vería si hubiese sido el hijo de una pareja casada ante los ojos de Dios. La despectiva mirada de Seiya pasó rápidamente de Endimión a cada uno de los hombres junto a él antes de volver hacia su hermano. En otra gran muestra de confianza, Seiya desmontó. Cuando los pies aterrizaron en el adoquín, se burló:

—Hijos de puta, todos ustedes.

—Tened cuidado a quien llamáis puta, Seiya . Si bien no tengo un gran amor por la mujer que me parió, William adora a su tía.

Seiya se burló y miró más allá de Endimión, hacia Rossmoor. Examinó durante un buen rato el impresionante edificio.

—¿Así que, como hombres de confianza del bastardo, vosotros tenéis derecho a la tierra?

—Yo hago lo que mi señor ordena —respondió Endimión.

Seiya se burló, el fruncimiento de los labios tan similares a los de Endimión transformaba las angulosas líneas de la cara.—La forma de vuestro señor para entregar tierras y títulos en este mojado trozo de césped a sus nobles, no es a quien tiene sólo una espada y un caballo al que acudir.

Endimión sacó la espada y la sostuvo en alto. La luz del sol bailando en los afilados bordes.

—Mi Espada de Sangre ha cubierto bien mis necesidades hasta el momento, Seiya —Endimión hizo un gesto con la espada a los oscuros caballeros que lo acompañaban—. Si bien he crecido inmune a vuestros insultos, mis hermanos no lo han hecho. Andad con cuidado no sea que os encontréis que vuestra lengua es un bocado tentador para los perros de caza.

—¿Me amenazáis, bastardo?

Endimión se acercó, con la punta de la espada apuntando directamente al corazón de Seiya .—Nunca amenazo, hermano. Vos de todas las personas conocéis ese pequeño hecho acerca de mí.

Seiya dio un manotazo a la hoja e hizo un movimiento como para adelantarse. Sin embargo, la hoja apenas se movió en la firme mano de Endimión . Sus hombres cerraron filas. Los hombres de Seiya se movieron nerviosos en las monturas.—No sentiría pena si os presionarais sobre la punta.

Seiya retrocedió un paso.—Yo no discutiré con vos, hermano. Además, este castillo es un cuchitril. Hay tierras más dignas de nobles más honorables. Unas cuya sangre fluya genuina en el linaje de su señor. Os dejaré con vuestras pretensiones, hermano, pero atended a mis palabras. No seréis el señor aquí o…

Los ojos de Seiya se ampliaron al mirar más allá de Endimión . En ese instante, Endimión supo lo que cautivó a su hermano así. No confiando en su noble pariente, Endimión dio un paso atrás dirigiéndose hacia la puerta abierta donde Serenity aguardaba. La ira le estalló en el vientre.

—Dije que os quedarais en el salón.

—Decidí no haceros caso.

Serenity salió velozmente dirigiéndose a donde estaba Seiya . Miró al caballero que sonreía burlonamente para volver a mirar al ceñudo caballero.—Parecen gemelos.

Endimión avanzó para ocultarla de la lujuriosa mirada de Seiya . Pero su hermano actuó con rapidez. Tomó la mano de Serenity , e hizo una regia reverencia.—Soy Seiya de Monfort. Segundo hijo del Conde de Moraine y Belleviewy Lord de Moreau. Estoy a vuestro servicio, doncella.

Serenity hizo una reverencia.—Lady Serenity de Alethorpe, hija mayor de Lord Alefric de Alethorpe,Wilshire, y Dunleavy. Me complacería mucho si vos defendierais mi honor.

Endimión la arrebató del agarre de su hermano. Sus hombres alcanzaron sus armas.—Marchaos, Seiya .

—¿De qué habla la dama? —preguntó, ya que un hombre no podía negarse a tal petición.

—De nada que os concierna.

Seiya estudió a su hermano de cerca. El temperamento de Endimión hervía. Sería correcto que un noble encontrara una caballerosa razón para quitarle la custodia de la mujer. Sin embargo, sabía que Seiya la usaría cruelmente para después entregársela a sus hombres para más de lo mismo. Serenity no conocía a quien estaba tentando con sus artimañas.—Debería dirigir una petición a William en su representación, hermano. Él no se tomará a la ligera que sus caballeros, los de mayor confianza, quienes han declarado bajo juramento proteger a los débiles, especialmente a una dama con título de nobleza, se la trate con manos menos nobles.

—Alardea ante William todo lo que desees, Seiya . La doncella está aquí en buenas manos. –Dijo Endimión.

Seiya miró a Serenity y sonrió.—¿Tenéis otros parientes?

—Mi hermano Sammuel y mi padre, señor.

—¿Residen con vos?

—Nay, todavía no han podido regresar de Hastings .

Los ojos de Seiya se suavizaron. Avanzó hacia Serenity , pero Zoycite le bloqueó el camino.

—¡Azote irlandés, apartaos!

Nephrite gruñó y se abalanzó por delante de Endimión , las dos espadas preparadas para el ataque. Endimión agarró el antebrazo del hombre más joven y le sujetó.—No vale la pena, Neph. ¿Desaprovecharíais un buen acero en el corazón de un sinvergüenza?

Endimión apretó la espada en el pecho de Seiya por segunda vez.—Como es vuestra costumbre, habéis creado una tormenta a vuestro paso. La dama es, sin duda, la heredera del condado, pero dado que ahora éste está bajo el estandarte de William, no depende de nosotros decidir qué hará con el señorío o la mujer. Hasta que él tome la decisión, hermano, no volváis por aquí. Porque si lo hacéis no frenaré a mis hombres.

Seiya dio un paso atrás, examinando a Serenity con una mirada audaz. La brisa la presionaba la ropa contra el cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación. Los pezones estaban claramente definidos contra el tejido azul pálido de la túnica. Con el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos asomando por debajo del dobladillo de la prenda, ella era realmente una embrujadora visión.

La sangre de Endimión se calentó. Él echó un vistazo a su hermano. La mirada en el rostro del hombre tuvo el efecto de cambiarle el estado de ánimo. Las angre de Endimión se tornó glacial. Seiya quería a Serenity por un sinfín de motivos, pero sobre todo, como una forma de golpearle duramente. Y supo que Seiya lo haría, como siempre había hecho cuando Endimión se fijaba en algo, utilizar cualquier medio necesario para quitárselo.

Endimión agarró del brazo a Serenity y la obligó a permanecer a su lado, reclamándola oficialmente.

—Ella es de mi propiedad, Seiya . Encontrad a vuestra propia muchacha con quien pasar las noches de invierno. Serenity se puso rígida, y la agarró del brazo con más fuerza para impedir el arrebato. Contuvo la respiración, rezando para que ella le hiciera caso esta vez.

Seiya montó de nuevo a caballo y se volvió para mirar a Serenity . La dio todas las oportunidades para negar la reclamación de Endimión sobre ella. Debió haber sentido la oscuridad que residía en el corazón de Seiya , porque no dijo nada.

Por último, Seiya volvió a mirar a Endimión diciéndole:—No he olvidado, que todavía tenéis una deuda conmigo por Eleanor, Endimión . ¿La habéis olvidado?

Serenity temblaba junto a él. Por el frío o por las palabras de Seiya , no lo sabía.—Clamáis por algo imaginario. No os debo nada —respondió Endimión .

Seiya se echó a reír mientras aseguraba el yelmo.—Aye, me debéis a mi heredero, hermano, y por ello exigiré un alto precio —saludó a Serenity y sonrió—. Nos reuniremos de nuevo, Lady Serenity —se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿En cuanto a vos, hermano? He reclamado Dunsworth y Sealyham en nombre de Monfort. Tengo a los nobles como rehenes para William. No tengo ninguna duda de que él me otorgará los títulos a mí. Voy a necesitar una prometida con títulos de nobleza. Y como nuestro padre le ha enviado un considerable arancel al duque para ayudar a su causa, estoy seguro de que me permitirá elegir —los ojos de Seiya recorrieron a Lady Serenity —. Escogeré la flor más hermosa de toda Inglaterra, hermano. Mantenedla a salvo de vuestros gustos hasta que venga a por ella —cogió las riendas del caballo y marchó tronando en la fría niebla matutina.

Endimión se quedó tieso mientras la furia le inundaba el cuerpo. Seiya le hacía sentir a Endimión , a pesar de todos los logros en su vida, que no era digno ni para limpiarle las espuelas.

Se volvió a mirar a Lady Serenity . Las mejillas sonrosadas. Los sensuales labios entreabiertos, el cálido aliento helado con el frío del aire. La miró a los grandes ojos violetas tal como ella le miró para calibrar las mentiras de su hermano. La sangre se le aceleró. Seiya habló con verdades a medias, pero no importaba. Podría terminar como dama de Seiya , pero vería su cama primero. Enojado, Endimión la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró de nuevo al salón. Sus hombres le siguieron manteniendo la distancia.

Serenity trató sin éxito de desasirse del agarre de acero de Endimión .Cuando llegaron a la mesa del señor, la clavó una mirada asesina. Ella no había visto su furia llegar a esas alturas.—Id a por el desayuno.

Serenity echó una rápida mirada a Manhku, quien yacía en silencio en la cama sin apartar nunca la mirada de la figura de su señor. Serenity pidió que el desayuno fuera servido. Los caballeros parecieron convergir en Endimión a la vez, las voces altas y el claro desprecio por el noble.

Mientras pasaba inadvertida, Serenity se escapó del salón hacia su cámara, llamando a Luna por el camino. La sirvienta salió corriendo detrás de ella, al igual que Lyn y Mari. Luna puso el pesado cerrojo en su lugar y se puso de espaldas a la puerta temblando como una hoja al viento. El temperamento de Serenity se incendió cuando Mari y Lyn se abrazaron la una a la otra con los ojos muy abiertos sobre la cama.

—No os quedéis como patéticos ratones asustados. —¿Estaba el mundo del revés buscando que ella lo guiara? ¿Eran todos idiotas que no podían atender ni siquiera las mínimas demandas?—Milady, los normandos nos asustan y ¿el que acaba de irse? Él lleva la marca del diablo —gimió Lyn. Luna hizo oscilar la cabeza de arriba abajo como un pollo, y Mari se sorbió la nariz estando de acuerdo. Serenity se suavizó. No estaba enojada con ellas. Estaba indignada de que Inglaterra estuviera, por el momento, perdida a manos de un bastardo normando. Mientras que su padre y su hermano, si no habían perdido la vida en Senlac Hill, estuvieran muertos o tan seriamente malheridos que eran incapaces de mandarla un aviso.

Serenity estaba enojada que los invasores hubieran diezmado el pueblo y los aldeanos. Estaba enfurecida de que el normando, de Monfort, pensara que iba a caer como una ramera experimentada sobre él porque tenía un título y su padre tenía el apoyo de William. Y estaba aún más encrespada con su arrogante hermano, que era conocido con el nombre de La Lame Noir, por aterrorizarla más de lo que cualquier hombre debiera. Así que, si ella tenía miedo, por supuesto, los sirvientes estaban aterrorizados. Pero, como ella, tendrían que superar el desasosiego. Serenity miró fijamente a Lyn y Mari.

—¿Lyn, Mari? ¿Os entregasteis la víspera pasada a los normandos? Los grandes ojos marrones de Lyn se ampliaron.—Sólo fingí que me gustaban, milady. Tenía miedo de que si mostraba mi desprecio como vos hicisteis, mi cara encontraría un puño.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta las sobresaltó a todas. Serenity frunció el ceño y corrió de nuevo el cerrojo, para encontrarse de entre todas las personas a Russell, de pie en el umbral.

—¡Russell! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —le examinó. Él aguantaba de pie, ligeramente inclinado, trayendo puesta una áspera túnica holgada sin anudar.

—No soy alguien para estar acostado y llorar como una mujer, milady.

Serenity disimuló una sonrisa. A pesar de la máscara de coraje deRussell, él hizo una mueca cuando se movió.—Aye, no lo sois. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—El caballero bastardo la ha convocado para empezar el desayuno.

La ira de Serenity se alzó de nuevo.—Decidle que… —consideró cuidadosamente las palabras. El impulso fue lanzarle la petición a la cara. No tenía derecho a pedirla que se uniera a él. Aún era su hogar y era la señora. El protocolo dictaba que ella le invitara. ¡Ja! ¿Invitar a los invasores para comer? Nunca. No después del brutal trato de antes. ¿Y delante de su hermano y sus hombres? Nay, ella no sería su mueble.—Me presentaré cuando esté lista —le dijo a Russell. Él perdió el color. Ser el mensajero de tales noticias no era un buen augurio para el portador. Sin embargo, insistió en actuar como un hombre. Lo haría bien—. Id, Russ, y hacedlo tan rápido como podáis para salir una vez la última palabra salga de vuestra boca.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del chico, Serenity se dirigió a las irvienta.—Haz que me preparen un baño caliente. El hedor de los normandos se aferra demasiado a mí.

Cuando Luna vertió el último cubo de agua caliente en la tina de cobre, Serenity se hundió en el suave calor, robando un momento para disfrutar del lujo del agua con jabón perfumado. Normalmente, no se bañaba por la mañana, pero estos no eran tiempos normales. De hecho, estos tiempos eran de los que se sacaban de las pesadillas.

Cerró los ojos y despidió a la criada, queriendo tranquilidad para ella misma y sus pensamientos antes de tener que enfrentarse a la bestia de nuevo. El ruido sordo de la puerta la dijo que tenía privacidad. Suspirando profundamente, Serenity se hundió más aún en el agua calmante. Tenía la mente se arremolinaba con los acontecimientos de la mañana. Seiya la aterrorizó de un modo que su hermano de nacimiento nohacía. Había algo mucho más oscuro que guiaba a Seiya . Algo no humano. Los ojos tenían la mirada fría y vacía de un animal rabioso. Se estremeció a pesar del calor del agua. Nunca consentiría en ser su esposa. Otro escalofrío la recorrió la piel. No importa si se negaba o no. Si era la voluntad deWilliam, entonces sería entregada. ¿Cuál era la voluntad de Endimión ? Ella reconoció la reclamación frente a sus hombres y Seiya por lo que era. El orgullo herido de un hombre. Puro y simple. Que él se quedaba con algo que el noble hermano codiciaba. Él la vería arruinada, igualmente, no le cabía duda alguna. ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a usarla para molestar a su enemigo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar de ella lo que no era suyo para coger? Se incorporó en la bañera, no lo bastante tranquila para relajarse. En el momento en que el aire fresco la tocó la piel caliente, se le endurecieron los pezones. Pero no fue por el frío del aire. Serenity tomó un profundo aliento y trabó los ojos con los leonados al otro lado de la cámara. Endimión estaba apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una sonrisa lenta tirando de los labios.—No os detengáis por mí, damisela. Estoy disfrutando del paisaje.

—Mirad todo lo que deseéis, normando, porque es todo lo que recibiréis.


End file.
